The Wrong Guys
by KeyOfDancingMelodies
Summary: A distant world has been slowly committing suicide, its people in a tumbling chaos, in need of heroes... Meanwhile, three idiots adopt a baby chocobo of seemingly no importance... Contains fluffy and hardcore Larxel/dying MarLar/barely-there Demyx x OC.
1. Prologue

A dark deed was done.

Capture the three targets. Check. Dispose of them. Check. It was as simple as that.

As they went about their evil orders, dismissed from their contractor, little did they realise the magnitude of what they'd done, and how it would come back to haunt them.  
>But one knew.<p>

In the lowest dungeon of the wretched kingdom's castle, an old withering soothsayer went into a trance. A guard on duty reported confidently that the old man had hissed;

'Evil begets evil.  
>The first step is taken.<br>Unfold the chaos  
>Correct the mistaken.<br>The Soldier, The Dancer,  
>The Squire, The Beast,<br>The Corpse and the Queen:  
>The shadows shall feast.<br>The Earth and the Air,  
>The Water and Flame,<br>Descend to our midst  
>Seek the coming of pain.<br>Brave this challenge,  
>Forget all your fear.<br>But out, ye brief fire,  
>You have no place here.'<p>

And with that strange, mystifying prophecy…  
>the man dropped down dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Five years later, on the other side of the galaxy, night was fast-approaching a realm where sunlight had no dominance. Dark deeds were no strangers to this place, but still it remained just out of reach of the pure tainted black.<p>

There, hiding in the shadows of the eternal night, two individuals – creatures of the twilight – held each other, safe from the prying eyes of their friends and colleagues. Above them was the moon that held so much promise. Below their feet, the solid reminder that until the promise was fulfilled, they were anchored to this half-life.

But at least they had each other to make it more bearable.

_Out, ye brief fire… you have no place here…_

"Something wrong?"

Axel snapped out of his reverie, still momentarily pondering uncomfortably where that strange little thought had come from and why it had chosen at that precise moment to pop into his head. He was quite moody about it actually: he didn't want to be distracted right now. He was… busy. Entertaining a certain lady friend.

She pouted and reluctantly slipped her hands away from his chest, folding them as she glared up at him tapping her foot impatiently. "Hellooooo? Anybody home?"

He shook himself out of it and refocused his eyes on her, a nervous but confused smile on his face. "Huh? Oh… I'm sorry baby… I was in dreamland for a sec."

"Dreaming?" she decided to humour him as he put his arms around her and brought her closer against him, hidden in the shade between two unimportant buildings in the dark city.

"It was nothing… now," his eyes suddenly lit up in mischievous cheek. "Where were we, my Naughty Nymph?"

She smirked, her own eyes lighting up a little as he craned his neck to brush his face past hers. "Well my Flirtacious Flurry… we were about to make the most of our time together out of the prying eyes of the others…"

"Ah yes," he chuckled. "Of course… while those idiots are being bored out of their skulls in that awful meeting, I get to play with my favourite toy…"

"The 'toy' in this relationship is Marluxia. Remember that now. He's both our playthings…" she cackled almost cruelly. "And he doesn't even know it. What an idiot."

"Which raises the subject I've been dying to ask you… when are you going to dump him?"

She paused slightly then sighed, her spark gone momentarily. "We've been through this. It's not as simple as just dumping him. If I dump him now with no good reason, he'll instantly suspect something is going on between us two. No… no, we need a scapegoat, a distraction to pin the blame on."

"And then you'll be my girl?" he purred, brushing his face against her neck in both affection and a firm prodding for an affirmative. She sighed and giggled a quick, 'Stop it that tickles, you creep', before giving him her answer. "Yes. Once Marluxia's out of the way… we can finally come out into the open."

"Good. Because this whole 'meeting under the cover of darkness' kinda makes it harder for me to make you out sometimes."

"I dunno, you seem to be able to 'make out' pretty damn well from my point of view…"

"Oh shut up, bitch."

"Make me."

He pushed his lips to hers. And she did, for the whole ten second kiss, manage to shut up. It would have gone on longer, had Axel not had another flinch as a voice burnt through his head.

_Your time is almost up, feeble flame._

* * *

><p>AN: Originally uploaded onto my deviantart account. I do not own any characters._  
><em>


	2. Shooting the Breeze

It was that time of week again. The time when the heartless cleared the streets in fear of what was to come, and every nobody made their way to the castle in order to prepare themselves.

Larxene and Xaldin were already out in the courtyard, stretching and warming themselves up.

"Ah, I LOVE this time of week!" Larxene smiled, cracking her fingers and groaning as her back stretched to it's fullest. "Nothing like an early morning training session…"

"…And the mindless slaughter of thousands of heartless…" Xaldin added, running a cloth over one of his spears to clean it. "Incidentally, Larxene, why weren't you at last night's meeting?"

She moodily glared at him and announced loftily, "And it's your business because?"

"Uh, because I'm your Superior?"

"I was busy. Satisfied?"

Xaldin's 'No' was cut short as another member joined them.

"Good morning Larxene!" Marluxia strode into the courtyard, giving her a pleasant wave and a smile.

"Ah, good morning, Marly!" she cooed back.

"Morning…" Xaldin grunted.

"Did I talk to you?" Marluxia narrowed his eyes at the Lancer. "No, I don't believe I did. Now please shut up, you great oaf. You're using my air."

Xaldin gave a quiet huff, then, in the blink of an eye, five out of six of his lances had throw Marluxia half-way across the area and pinned him up against the far wall.

"Hey, you shouldn't start the fun without me!" laughter suddenly burst out from above them as Marluxia screamed in a rather feminine fashion. Xaldin looked up and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Xigbar… get down from there: you'll hurt yourself…" he growled as the Freeshooter swung from the outer piping on the castle's exterior nimbly. He looked rather like an over-sized, pony-tailed monkey… wearing a black coat, but monkey-like all the same.

"Chill man! You sound like my somebody's mother…" Xigbar replied moodily, swinging himself up onto the pipe and standing on it precariously. "And what if I don't get down?"

Xaldin didn't reply, but smiled slightly. Suddenly, Xigbar felt a slight wind suddenly pick up at his altitude and found it harder to keep his balance. It soon turned into a gale, and before he knew what was happening, his foot had slipped and he was sent tumbling downwards flailing his arms wildly as he rushed to meet the ground. At the last possible second, a sudden updraft of air came rushing at him, making him stop in mid-fall, floating about a foot off the ground. He breathed a shaky sigh of relief and was about to curse Xaldin with every cuss word he knew when the air suddenly fell, and he with it. Landing with a bump as he dropped the last few centimetres, he lay on the floor groaning.

"Number Two! Get off the floor you simpleton!" Saix's angry growl called from across the courtyard as the rest of the order stepped out into the half-light. Muttering darkly under his breath, Xigbar rubbed his jaw and got to his feet, fixing Xaldin with a look of immense irritation. The Lancer simply smiled back and gave a pleasant wave of acknowledgement.

"Is it just me, or is Axel seriously sleepy this morning?" Roxas whispered to Demyx as they hung around at the back of the crowd entering the courtyard. Demyx looked over to where Axel was staggering wearily, rubbing his eyes and blinking oddly near the edge of the group. Demyx himself was rather tired: he'd been kept up by strange dreams, almost nightmares, with disembodied voices chanting something in verse to him over and over. Yet he couldn't remember it to save his life. Deciding not to mention his own sleeping problems through fear of being called a coward, the Nocturne yawned, scratched his head lightly then replied, "Dunno… he said he felt too ill to attend the meeting last night, so I left him in bed. I went back up to check on him but he'd gone out for some air or something. I heard him get back at around one, but I didn't want to disturb him. I noticed when I dragged him outta bed today he had some nasty bruises on his neck… Maybe he got into a fight?"

"Bruises? On his neck?" Roxas blinked then started laughing. Demyx asked what was so funny. "Well think about it! Who ELSE was missing from last night's mee-" he trailed off when Xemnas prowled up behind them.

"I trust you two are both ready for today's training?" the man asked almost cruelly. The two youngsters just nodded and gave wobbly salutes, trembling. Xemnas was terrifying first thing in the morning.

"….. very good. It's nice to see you embracing a training session for once, Nine."

"Uh-uh... uh... th-thank you s-s-sir..."

They breathed sighs of relief as the man swept away. "Do you think he's onto us...?" Roxas asked quietly. Demyx just shuddered and whispered back, "Don't think it Roxas. Else it'll happen."

"Is everyone here?" Luxord asked dryly, looking around as they filed out into the area and arranged themselves in order of rank.

"Hmmmm… well, yet another training session is upon us… I shall now do the roll call!" Xemnas announced loudly. "Xigbar?"

"Wassup?"

Xemnas rolled his eyes and fixed his second in rank with a pleading gaze.

"Just 'Yes', or even the much preferred, 'Yes _Sir_' would suffice."

"Whatever, just get on with it…"

Sighing, Xemnas folded his arms and muttered something incomprehensible about doubting his purpose in non-life before carrying on with the roll call. "Xaldin?"

"Yeah…"

"Vexen?"

"Oh, Vexen had a little accident in the lab earlier…" Lexaeus piped up. "There was some kind of incident involving prototype ice cream and a potassium mixture which got a tad too close to a vat of boiling water… and a Bunsen flame…" he trailed off as if nervous of the reminder. "Let's just say he's got a lot of scrubbing and repairing to do…"

"Just… just… don't bother…" Xemnas held up a hand in disbelief. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, well Lexaeus you're obviously here… where is Zexion?"

Further down the line, Marluxia gave a nervous cough and let a sly grin slip onto his face.

"No one's seen him since he left the kitchen after breakfast," Luxord shrugged.

"Oh, well that's troubling… Lexaeus, go look for him, would you?"

"Yes Xemnas…" the man nodded before portalling away. Meanwhile, Larxene had noticed Marluxia smiling and leant closer to him.

"So… what did you do to him?" she asked knowingly.

"I caught the little emo bookworm pressing some of my prize tulips into one of his biology study journals… so during breakfast, when he had his back turned, I slipped some slightly poisonous herbs into his coffee. Not enough to kill him of course… but enough to make sure his stomach becomes his worst enemy over the next few days… He's probably passed out over one of his precious books as we speak or gagging somewhere…" the botanist grinned in triumph as Larxene burst into a fit of cruel giggles next to him.

"Number Twelve! Cease your laughter! I'm trying to do the roll call!" Xemnas shouted, hearing her glee. "Now, Saix?"

"Yes sir."

"Good… Oh, I'm not even going to bother reading out Axel's name, he ALWAYS misses these sessions, his attendance record is almost as terrible as Nine's…"

"I'm actually here today, if you don't mind," Axel grunted at the insult.

"Oh…" Xemnas blinked, staring hard at him as if completely taken aback by his presence. "Er, very well, while you're here, you can explain why you were absent from last night's meeting."

Axel turned slightly red in the cheeks but folded his arms, turned up his nose and announced, "I was busy. Satisfied?"

Xaldin's eyes went incredibly wide, but he said nothing.

"No I am not! I'll be having words with you later, you insufferable idiot," Xemnas growled at him before clearing his throat and continuing with the role-call. "Demyx?"

"Here Superior!"

"Luxord?"

"Present."

"Marluxia?"

"Yes…"

"Larxene?"

"Yo!"

"And finally, Roxas…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, despite a couple of us missing for one reason or another… let's get this started so I can go back to my office and have a freakin' coffee…" he sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Nobodies! Arm yourselves!"

In a flash of light, all the seven members present summoned their weapons and stood to attention. Xemnas stalked silently in front of the line, like a general about to give a prep-talk to his soldiers. Once he'd got past Roxas, he turned back round to face them and yawned, checking his watch. He really should have had his first coffee by now.  
>"Okay, you know the procedure. You have one hour to kill as many heartless as you can… then, once the hour is up, you will be split into pairs to train with another member… as usual, Saix will be supervising that bit…"<p>

The blue-haired man couldn't help but give a fang-filled grin and crack his knuckles, making everyone else wince.

"Anyway, your hour… starts now."

And with that Xemnas portalled away to his office to make that all-important drink and left the underlings to it.

His portal had barely vanished before the nobodies went pouring out the courtyard into the dark streets of The World That Never Was, ready to start the hunt.

* * *

><p>As usual, everyone had gone into their own little groups for the exercise, despite the point of the activity being to compete to see how many heartless an individual could take down. As expected, Larxene and Marluxia had run off cackling into the sunset together, leaving death and suffering in their wake. Xigbar and Xaldin had paired off, though Xigbar was still annoyed for the trick he'd pulled earlier. The terrible trio had immediately sneaked off together and so Saix and Luxord were left stood aimlessly in the street.<p>

"So, I'm guessing we're both paired together this week?" Luxord said finally.

"I work alone," Saix replied gruffly before promptly portalling away.

"What a repulsive man," the Gambler rolled his eyes. Oh well, he might as well get started.

* * *

><p>"Are we all clear?" Axel panted as he pulled the other two round a corner into a dark alley. Demyx popped his head around the corner, looked up and down the main street then gave a quick thumbs up in confirmation. "Sweet, well, let's do this!"<p>

"You sure we can just skip the training?" Roxas began nervously. "I mean, won't Xemnas get mad?"

"What old Mansex doesn't know won't hurt him," the red head smiled, opening a portal and promptly pushing the younger men into it. "Anyway, we've got a whole hour before anyone will realise we're even gone. Chillax."

"Coming from you, that terrifies me…"

"Shut up, Demyx."

They reappeared far from the dark streets of the abandoned city, and instead emerged into the bright sunset sky of Twilight Town - Sunset Hill to be exact. No one else was around, which was handy as it would have been awkward explaining to the locals why they'd just stepped casually out of a hole in space as if they'd just been for a stroll around the park.

After a quick head count, they crept quietly down the path leading up to the peak and back into the town, making sure the coast was clear before ducking into the large railway tunnel that had been in disuse for a few years now.

Thirty seconds later, they reappeared, having stashed their uniforms under one of the drain cover's that was empty and sorting out the casual wear they'd been wearing underneath.

"Right, once we get off the train, we can split up, but make sure you're both back under the clock tower by 11: we'll be cutting it fine, but it'll give us plenty of time to enjoy ourselves whilst making sure we get back in time for the sparring…understood?" Axel rambled striding up the flight of steps leading to the Terrace Station.

"Understood, now hurry it up would you?"

"Yeah, 'old man'."

Axel glanced up at the source of the giggles and found to his annoyance the other two were already grinning in the doorway of the train. He exhaled heavily through his nose and put his hands on his hips in a clear 'I'm not amused in the slightest' gesture. They just stuck their tongues out at him in reply.

After some playful bickering on the train, they arrived without much incident at the Twilight Town Central Station and Demyx had rushed off instantly, salivating and rambling on about needing some ice cream before he collapsed from hunger.

"Remember! 11 o'clock!" Axel shouted after him loudly.

"Yeah yeah whatever!"

"Well, knowing Demyx, he will eat until he's sick. What're you planning on doing?" he turned to face Roxas, who was wandering over to the wall to stare out over the town.

"Might check out the sandlot, see what's happening there…"

"That's it? Roxas: this is the Twilight Town FAIR! It only happens once a year, aren't you gonna check out the ferris wheel and the dodgems?"

"Yeah, but first I wanna look at the smaller stalls. Might have some bargains there."

"Well, whatever. I'M going on the rides!" Axel chuckled, before striding away down the sloping path Demyx had disappeared down seconds before. Roxas watched him go, then pulled out his wallet, checking how much munny he had. Satisfied he was well stocked, he pocketed it again and ran after him into the town.

As soon as he got into the streets, he was swallowed in a mass of people, all chattering and mingling around shops and cafés. Despite Twilight Town being a usually quiet and peaceful settlement, when the fair was in town, things got incredibly noisy and stifling. The sound of music and the smell of sizzling hot food drifted in the air amongst the chattering of people. Dogs ran about people's ankles, chased by young children. Teenagers stood leaning against walls, chewing thoughtfully on their corndogs or ice creams, sometimes in tight groups, laughing and retelling tales of what they'd been up to in the summer vacation. Adults shouted complaints at the prices of some second-hand junk, whilst the more elderly citizens exchanged juicy gossip and cackled merrily.

Pushing through the sounds and smells, Roxas managed to squeeze through the people and enter the quieter back alleys that would give him a short-cut to the sandlot, where a miniature marketplace had been set up. On his way, he spotted a group of kids his age talking quietly near the entrance to the underground tunnels. There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys – slightly chubbier than the other two – seemed to be upset about something and the girl was doing her best to console him, but the other boy was simply mumbling, 'Pull yourself together, Pence.'

"Uh, is something wrong?" Roxas found himself asking loudly, approaching them. They looked up, and the older looking boy just huffed and walked off, but the remaining two smiled politely and the girl answered, "It's okay. My friend here just had his wallet stolen, and so can't afford to buy anything at the fair."

"I only wanted some ice cream," the boy mumbled miserably.

"That's awful. Did you see who took it?"

They both shook their heads.

"How much was in it?"

"Uh…" the girl looked uneasy about sharing this information with a stranger, but the boy just replied, "Around 30 munny."

Roxas bit his lip, then smiled. "That's not too bad. Here: I've got plenty to spare."

They both stared at him. The girl tried to protest, but Roxas insisted, and eventually they took 30 munny from him. They thanked him, almost dumbfounded, then Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the older boy had returned, gazing at him as if seriously confused by his charity. Eventually, he mumbled, "You're not a bad guy, kid. What's your name?"

"Uh… Roxas."

"Roxas, huh? I'm Hayner."

'Hayner' held out a hand. Roxas took it gingerly and shook it.

"It's not often we meet people willing to help someone else. You're a cool kid. Sorry for giving you the cold shoulder."

"N-no problem."

Hayner nodded then cleared his throat. Getting the hint, the girl stepped forward, a hand on her chest as she introduced herself as 'Olette'. The last boy did the same, saying he was 'Pence'.

"Hey, you're a stranger around here aren't you?" Olette mumbled nosily.

"Well, I've been here a few times, but, I've never been to the fair before, no."

"Hah, we have to show you around! Trust us, we know all the best rides and shops!" Pence laughed, considerably more cheerful to have some munny in his pocket again.

"Yeah, c'mon. It's the least we can do," Hayner nodded.

And Roxas, touched at their hospitality, could only agree, running along behind the other three as they scurried into the next street.

* * *

><p>Roxas wasn't the only one showing a more generous side.<p>

In the Tram Common, Demyx was sat outside a very busy café, happily 'om-nom-nom'ing on an ice cream (with those exact sound effects). He was sat on a wall, his legs hanging happily over the side as he enjoyed the breeze and the sound of people having fun.

And then he heard it.

It was very slow and uncertain, but still loud enough for him to home in on it. He opened his eyes and scoured the street, using the sound to seek out it's source. His eyes rested on two very scrawny, sickly pale children dressed in ill-fitting clothes. They were sat on the floor against a wall the other side of the thick crowds. A boy and a girl, both with long, matted brown hair. They looked so alike he assumed instantly they must be siblings, if not twins even. The boy was playing a rotted old piece of wood that seemed to be trying to pass itself off as a fiddle – but despite the terrible quality of the instrument and the fact he was obviously inexperienced, Demyx could tell he had potential. The girl sat expectantly with a hat in her lap, waiting for someone to throw munny into it. It was absolutely empty.

Absent-mindedly, Demyx finished his ice cream, glanced around, saw no one else was even giving them a second glance, then got to his feet, striding over. Any musician, no matter what they looked like, earnt themselves his attention.

"Hey."

The two children snapped their gazes up in slight fright at his voice, and the boy stopped playing, his sister huddling up to him. Obviously the last time someone had interrupted their busking, there had been tears. Demyx forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat: neither of the kids looked much older than ten, both had bags under their eyes and the girl even had a bruise on her face. They both had sunken cheeks and their bare arms were practically twigs.

"Hey, don't stop playing. I want to listen," he smiled at them weakly, crouching down so he was no longer towering over them. They eyed him warily, neither of them saying a word. Then the boy lifted his bow and fiddle and began to play. Again, the strings groaned and strained from it's shoddy craftsmanship, but again, Demyx heard it hidden under the flat notes and off-tune sounds: if it wasn't for the state of the instrument, this kid could have a chance.

"That's really good, awesome!" he praised him once he'd finished. "May I see your fiddle?"

At this the boy noticeably shied away, hugging it protectively against him, and his sister shook her head wordlessly. Demyx gave another weak smile and nodded in understanding. "Okay, okay, it's probably wise of you not to give it to just anybody when they ask. I just couldn't help noticing that it might need just a tiny bit of tuning though. I just wanted to check."

The siblings shared a glance, wordlessly exchanging conversation through their eyes. Then, they stared up at him, confused. To his surprise, the girl actually spoke.

"We don't understand. We just bought it off a man with the last of our Mama's munny. He said it's the finest fiddle in all of the world. That it would never need tuning. Said it'd make us rich."

Demyx had to try very hard not to crumble at this: these poor kids had been conned.

"W… where is your Mom?"

"She went to sleep one day. She hasn't woken up yet. The man said if we bought his fiddle and we played really hard, she'd wake up again. But some men took her away. We keep playing but we haven't seen her since."

This time he couldn't help himself. He got back to his feet and turned his head away, a hand over his mouth, taking a tearful breath. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, trying to regain his composure. He felt a tiny hand clutch at the bottom of his shirt. He looked down with eyes threatening to overflow, and saw the girl looking up at him.

"Why are you crying, mister?" she asked with a frown.

He couldn't answer. Instead, he crouched down again, took the girl by the shoulders and croaked, "And… and your father?"

The girl just looked at him strangely, then asked, "What's a father?"

He shook his head, trying so hard not to cry all over again. "You… you kids wait here… okay? Just… wait here. I'll be right back. I promise."

And true to his word, he came back five minutes later after wandering away. He held two family-sized chinese-takeaways in each hand, and sat down next to them, offering them the bags. Their little worn and battered faces lit up almost as if Demyx had simply handed them a truckload of Christmas presents, and they practically tore the bags open, devouring the food, and even licking the wrappers clean once it had all been eaten. He watched them eat, advising them to slow down or they'd be sick when the hunger drove them to chew much faster than they were able. They must have been absolutely starved.

Once every last morsel and crumb had been eaten, he went and brought them drinks to wash it down. As soon as the very last drop was gone, he requested again to see the fiddle, and this time was granted his wish. Within two minutes, the fiddle had been tuned, and actually made a half-decent sound. He smiled sadly as he listened to the boy perform the same song he had earlier, but this time with so much more gusto and fine quality, it actually caught a couple's attention and to the children's delight, some small change finally hit the bottom of the hat.

Satisfied he'd done all he could, he got to his feet, dropped all that was left of his munny into the hat, and wished the children luck. They both hugged him, crying in gratitude, asking if he'd ever come back. He didn't make any promises, but nodded and said softly, "I'll try. I'd love to play along some time."

He'd just left the street and begun making his way towards the Sandlot when he heard a familiar voice behind him sigh, "I'm surprised you didn't try to adopt them."

"Wish I could, but… it's impossible… isn't it?"

Axel sighed again and pulled away from the wall he'd been leant against, striding over to stand beside him. "Afraid it is."

"Unless they get a guardian soon… they aren't going to make it… are they?"

There was no answer.

"Poor kids. They're too young to have to be put into that situation. Even that food and munny I gave them isn't going to help… is it?"

"It helped them for a day. But your care and kindness will probably help them all their lives. You may be the very first person who hasn't used and abused them in their lives other than their parents. They won't forget you."

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon: let's think positive, right? You're good at that, Dem. Better than all of us at it."

"Heh, about the only thing I AM good at."

"Along with playing almost every instrument I can name, cheering people up, defending a friend, caring for others, sorting out the plumbing, dancing, singing and just generally being an awesome guy." Demyx actually managed a laugh and just grinned, a slight tinge in his cheeks at such praise. "And you're incredibly easy to embarrass," Axel finished with a devious smirk. "Now c'mon… I heard they got a 'Ducking Stool'… how about you try and get me wet, huh?"

"Oh you are so on! You're going down, Ax!"

" Ptt! I doubt it! You can't throw to save your life! And no, you may not use your powers when you FAIL to get me in the proper way."

* * *

><p>As Axel had predicted, Demyx didn't quite manage to send him cursing into the pool, but he didn't particularly mind, and had cheered up considerably. The fact Axel had won him another little goldfish to keep Phoenix company in his bowl made him even more glad to have come and he couldn't stop thanking him.<p>

"Okay, enough already!"

"You're the greatest, you're just the most amazing friend ever and I love you in a totally un-gay way and you're so frigging awesome and I'm so proud to be your pal and if you ever need anything just ask and I'll do all I can to do it-"

"Really? In that case, can you SHUT UP ALREADY?"

"You betcha! I'll shut up so quiet you'll think I'm DEAD! Why I'll clamp these lips and they won't open until I say so, by God. You've never HEARD someone shut up until you hear me shut up-"

"Shame that I CAN'T hear you shut up, isn't it?" Axel sighed, but gave up trying to silence the blond and kept walking about the stalls, lazily glancing over each one. He stopped by one, Demyx still gabbling and walking straight on, not realising Axel had halted. The pyro picked up a little silver charm bracelet, eyeing it over, mumbling to himself, "Hmmmm… maybe she'd like this?" to himself.

"Who'd like what?"

Axel jumped and hastily put the bracelet down, blushing before looking over his shoulder at Demyx, who had quickly come back after realising he was talking to himself. "N-none of your business! U… Uh… o-oh, look it's Roxas!"

"Where? Where?"

Axel grabbed Demyx's face under his chin and guided it to the right direction, thankful the boy had provided a distraction to cover up his own activities. The boy was in the middle of a session on the coconut shy, and seemed to be doing quite well. Behind him three teenagers his age all cheered for him and clapped at each successful hit, then shouting how the game was rigged when he missed. "Heh, looks like he's got a fan club."

"Not surprised, looks like he's doing pretty well."

"Let's go cheer him on."

"Fine- whoa don't just run off!" Axel called as Demyx bolted towards the shy, leaving Axel trying to awkwardly maneavour through the crowds with a bag of water containing a goldfish in one hand, and a stick of candy floss in the other. By the time he'd made it, Roxas had finished his game and was presented with a bag full of various little trinkets as prizes. Beside him, Demyx was jumping up and down applauding.

"Nice one!"

"Ah, it wasn't that hard," the boy smirked cockily, before performing various high-fives to the three members of his 'fanclub'.

"That was unreal!"

"Impressive. Didn't think you could do it."

"Can you try and win me that teddy?"

Roxas turned to Olette to give a relaxed and confident, "Sure, whatever you want!" when he saw Axel checking his watch anxiously. Roxas did the same. They only had ten minutes left before they were due back, and Demyx had insisted beforehand they end the hour of fun on the ferris wheel.

"I'm sorry guys, but I've got a train to catch and it isn't going to wait for me, I'm afraid. But it's been a blast!" Roxas smiled apologetically. The other three looked minorly upset, but nodded in understanding. Roxas barely managed to wave goodbye before he felt both Axel and Demyx grab him by his upper arms and haul him off giggling towards the giant ferris wheel.

Though it was still mid-morning, Axel noticed Demyx yawning sleepily as they clambered into a carriage and squeezed into their seats together. "Hey, c'mon man: we got sparring after all this. Don't tell me you're worn out already?"

"It's been too much fun. I'm tired."

"Yeah well, if Saix sees you slacking in the sparring, God help you."

That proved a good enough prompt to keep the Nocturne's eyes open and he shifted a little in the seat as the bar came down. Roxas leant lazily on the metallic bar and couldn't help grinning as he felt the carriage begin to judder and lift up off the ground.

"I've never been on one of these before."

"Heh, it never gets old – you're always guaranteed a cracking view," Axel smiled, enjoying Roxas' enthusiasm and excitement to something most kids his age would deem boring. However, as neither Demyx nor Axel knew how he'd react once they got to the top, they'd sat either side to offer support should the dizzying heights get too much.  
>Thankfully, the boy didn't seem at all scared and as the carriage stopped near the very peak, he was actually laughing, glancing about and gasping in amazement, pointing to random buildings and stalls and exclaiming excitedly how small it looked from up here. Axel and Demyx shared a fond grin then joined in. It felt good to see the kid so enthralled by something so simple, and it seemed to awaken the kids inside them too. Soon all three of them were pointing, laughing and swinging their legs into the sky below them. Axel and Roxas even managed to talk Demyx into hurling a few discreet water bombs at the people below.<p>

Once they were back on solid ground and Axel had absolutely insisted that they needed to get home now, the younger two had pouted and given sad little 'awww's but did as he said and soon they found themselves boarding a train for Sunset Terrace. Demyx fell asleep on the train, hugging his newly dubbed goldfish 'Kipper' in his arms and his head bowed so it was practically resting on the air-tight bag of water. Axel took great glee in capturing the moment on his phone before Roxas saved Demyx from further embarrassment and woke him up – just in time, apparently, as the train stopped shortly after and they all piled out, made straight for the abandoned tunnel, got back into their uniforms and portalled straight to Axel's room.

"Quick, stash everything you got at the fair under my bed."

"I can't keep Kipper in here until training is over, he'll get all stuffy and uncomfortable!" Demyx protested. Axel rolled his eyes and hissed, "Fine, go get him settled in the bowl with Phoenix then meet us outside the Empty Remnants café: hardly anyone goes to that part of the city anymore."

Demyx nodded frantically and ran to his room next door. They heard movement from his room as they carefully sorted through Roxas' bag of prizes and placed each one individually under Axel's bed.

"Uh, these prizes aren't as great as they promised," Roxas commented, picking up a Rubix cube and looking at it in distain.

"Hey, don't diss the Rubix. I would have killed for one of them at your age. If you don't want it I'll gladly have it. Uh, now THIS is a shoddy prize…"

Axel picked out what looked like a badly painted egg shaped paperweight. It was painted in such loud and head-ach inducing colours that he quickly put it under the bed with the other stuff, muttering, "Can't even look at the damn thing without feeling sick."

"That's everything," Roxas announced, discarding the empty paper bag finally.

"Great. Let's go to the café and wait for Demyx to finish getting his new friend comfortab…" He trailed off as he heard a knocking on his door, and Demyx call nervously, "Guys? Um… I think you should come on out."

The other two looked at each other in slight confusion, then Axel called back, "What's the matter?"

The door opened to reveal Demyx looking very pale and frightened. Behind him, both with a hand on his shoulders, was Xemnas and Saix. The hands that weren't resting on Demyx's shoulders held their weapons, and just behind Demyx's head, a red lazer hovered, waiting to strike should there be any unwanted movements.

"You really think we'd not get suspicious of your three running off together in the training? And even the fact you bothered to show up this morning, Demyx, Axel… very suspicious." Xemnas growled unpleasantly. "You really must be as clueless as you look. No matter, you'll all pay properly for your neglect to your training."

Axel had a strong urge to just up and portal his ass out of there. But then Roxas and Demyx would both be left behind to suffer the punishment. Saix's mouth curled into a cruel smile.

"Don't worry. I've been after some volunteer targets in my very own training session. You'll all do nicely."

All three of them just gulped loudly.

* * *

><p>One last cry of agony echoed around the arena as Axel hit the wall, landing on the other two, who had been downed some time ago, groaning and coughing painfully. His charkams dissipated in a flash of fire and light and with one last wavering moan, he crumpled on top of the pile of bleeding and battered bodies. Saix smiled over his handiwork, then dismissed his claymore, already declaring himself the victor. Watching from the podium above, Xemnas nodded in approval, then portalled away. The Diviner cast one last look over his victims. The two blonds were starting to come to.<p>

"Maybe that will teach you not to disobey your superiors in the future," Saix sneered before portalling away, leaving them to scrape themselves up off the floor. Coughing, Demyx managed to roll out from under Axel's prone figure and just about managed to crawl closer to the wall to help himself up. That. Had been. Torture. Forty minutes of being batted around the arena like a rag-doll, never given an opening, never given chance to breathe properly, never allowed to get up, not a single ounce of mercy.  
>Behind him, he heard Roxas coughing too and asked quietly through a sore jaw if he was okay. The boy nodded distantly, then spat out a clot of blood. Roxas had fared a little better, but not by much – he'd taken advantage of Saix's distractions on Demyx to get some hits in, but once Demyx had passed out after being pummelled through a wall, Roxas had been next. Axel, again, had fared even better. But, there was only so long Saix would let him get away with hurling fireballs from afar before the Flurry too was thrown around and tossed about effortlessly by the berserker rage.<p>

Saix just HAD to use the arena that was overlooked by Kingdom Hearts. He just HAD to hadn't he? Damn, maybe if they'd been locked in a five-foot by five foot cage with a dozen starved lions, they'd still have had more chance than against Saix when the full light of the moon hit him.

Sighing, he peeled himself away from the wall and knelt beside Axel, summoning a tiny orb of water over his face and letting it drop. It had the desired effect, and Axel was brought back to the conscious world, coughing and hacking.

"Am I dead?" he asked once he'd finished.

Demyx shook his head but grinned. "I wish."

"You wish me dead? That's not very polite."

"Save it for when I have the energy to think up a retort. Uh, my ribs…"

"We'd better get back to our rooms before he comes back for more," Roxas finally spoke, spitting out another clump of blood and wiping his mouth afterwards. "Let's make it Axel's room, I think he's gonna need help lying down…"

"I'll be fine once the world stops spinning and the pain goes away from my everything."

"Axel: don't even try, okay?" Demyx rolled his eyes before gingerly scooping the redhead up as much as he could with his inferior strength and carefully hobbling along with him through the portal Roxas was waiting by. Once in Axel's room, they rolled the guy onto his bed and then both collapsed on the floor, severely worn out. "Despite how much pain I'm in right now, I've got to say, it was worth it," Demyx smiled dreamily.

"For once, I must say I agree with you," Roxas mumbled, lying on the floor with half his face under Axel's bed.

"I… I'm not so sure…" Axel admitted above him.

"Aw, c'mon Ax: this morning was fun, even with Saix almost killing us!"

"Heh… well I suppose just hanging out with you two was fun enough to make up for it…"

"N'awwww, big brother's getting all sentimental!" Demyx teased.

"Little brother is getting irritating," Axel replied.

"I'm not irritating… am I, Roxas?"

Roxas didn't answer, but instead kept staring under the bed, now looking intrigued and a little confused.

"Roxas?"

"Um… guys?"

"What?" Axel tried to sit up but slumped back down again as his back firmly told him 'oh no you don't.'

The boy wormed an arm under the bed and withdrew something carefully, sitting up a little, face still a little stunned. Demyx shuffled over to peer over his shoulder and see what was in his hands.

The badly painted paper-weight Axel had turned his nose up at earlier lay in two halves in the boy's palms. And sat comfortably between the two halves, sat an ugly, almost naked, pale, slimy, baby bird. Its eyes were tightly shut and a solitary yellow feather curled up behind its head.

Axel – who hadn't seen what the cause of the fuss was about - got the shock of his life when Demyx squealed directly next to his ear. The little bird didn't seem to like the noise much either and gave a very startled, "KWEH!" recoiling back into one of the halves of the paper-weight-turned-egg.

"The hell was that?" Axel forced himself to ignore the pain as he heard the strange noise, sitting upright with a groan and staring down on the other two from his bed. When he saw what Roxas was holding, he felt his jaw crash open.

"Where did that come from?"

"It… It must've… hatched from the paperweight…" Roxas managed dumbly, before putting down the other half so he could focus on the half the baby bird had hidden itself in. He reached in with a finger gently and stroked it's naked skin, cooing, "It's okay... we're not gonna hurt you."

It gurgled strangely, and then, with timid strength, peeled its eyes open. They were like tiny black specks glinting in the moonlight pouring through the window. It was looking directly at Roxas, then playfully latched its beak around his finger. It didn't hurt and Roxas actually giggled as he felt a tiny tongue licking the tip.

"I think it likes you!" Demyx grinned, still fighting not to burst into a fit of squeals over the tiny creature. "Hey, maybe it thinks you're its Mama!"

Axel snorted then burst into laughter. The noise was loud enough to attract the bird's attention and it craned its neck up to face him. Then gave a chirrup and flapped its tiny skinny wings feebly in expectation. "Hey what's with the wing-jive?"

Roxas shrugged then tickled under its beak, making it give a satisfied gurgle and hobble out of the egg into Roxas' palm. It opened its beak and gave another loud 'Kweh!'.

"Gah, it's so god-damn adorable I just wanna hug it!"

"No, because you'd choke the thing to death," Axel gave Demyx a playful clip around the ear, then held out his hand expectantly. Roxas obliged him and gently transferred the bird over. It seemed a little concerned as to the sudden separation from 'Mama', but didn't protest when Axel brought it up and eyed it closely. That is, until it pecked his nose irritably and gurgled again.

"Ow, cheeky lil'…"

His snarl was cut off as the bird tottered down his wrist, scrabbled up his sleeve and sat comfortably on his shoulder, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Looks like we just found it's Daddy!" Demyx howled. Roxas joined in and they both rolled around on the floor holding their ribs. Ignoring them, Axel simply blinked and then began to giggle, hissing, "Stop it that tickles!"

"Aw, see, I always told you you'd make a great father!"

"Fine. So if Roxas is the Mama, I'm the Daddy… then that makes YOU…" Axel grinned deviously before placing the bird on Demyx's head where it snuggled down into his hair. "…the nest."

"Ah! No no no! Get it out! It'll wreck my hair!"

"Actually, your hair does look nest-like…" Roxas mused with pretend seriousness. "And it seems to like it up there."

Sure enough, the fragile little creature had settled down nicely, nuzzling into Demyx's hair and closing it's eyes, cooing as it relaxed.

Demyx looked torn between giving the bird some comfort and complaining it would mean he'd have to re-gel his hair. Instead, he sighed heavily and mumbled, "If it goes to the bathroom on my head, I swear, I will drown you both in your sleep."

That just made the other two laugh harder.

* * *

><p>AN: I own none of these character except little No-name~


	3. Domestic Duty

It was one week since the fair, and the new arrival had managed to remain a secret between its 'parents' and it's 'nest'. Of course, there were slight suspicions as to why Roxas was visiting Axel's room a lot more, and why the three of them would ask for a little extra at dinner, only to wrap it up and assure everyone they'd 'eat it later' if they got peckish. A couple of times, Saix had confronted Axel about the 'strange noises' that sometimes randomly erupted from his room in the night. Axel would simply shrug and say he'd started talking in his sleep. Larxene, for some reason Demyx and Roxas couldn't understand, seemed also very suspicious and almost annoyed that Axel was spending more time in his room with them than anything else…

It was exactly seven days since the discovery. They'd learnt since then, both by its changing appearance and it's distinct cry of 'kweh' that it was a chocobo, which had meant Roxas' nickname of 'Chocobo-head' now had standing as he was considered the 'mother' of a chocobo. Demyx had remarked that Axel's hair looked like a chocobo's back end, which had earnt both laughter from Roxas and a death glare from Axel. There and then, they'd all decided maybe they were fitting parents after all.

"'Ey, 'ey! Slow down or you'll choke!" Axel scolded, waggling the pipette filled with mashed up potato angrily. The bird gave an apologetic 'kweh', then proceeded to guzzle hungrily as it stuck the pipette back in its beak and Axel carried on feeding it. It had grown to around the size of a football, and bright yellow feathers were tufting out of its back, slightly speckled with youth, but undeniably blond – Demyx had remarked it must take after it's Mama, shortly afterwards retreating as Roxas gave him a boot up the rear. It was getting too big to sit in the 'nest' now (to Demyx's relief), and its appetite just seemed to be growing and growing with each passing day. There had been issues figuring out what they should feed it, but it hadn't protested to leftovers, so at least for now that wasn't a problem anymore. However, it was getting too big and too loud to keep secret easily now. There had already been several close calls, and the last one had been almost too close for comfort.

The pipette was now empty, but it still looked at Axel expectantly, clicking its beak and cocking its head. The red head sighed and said firmly, "No more. One, you'll get fat, and two, there isn't any. You'll have to wait until Roxas comes up with some more. Xaldin will get suspicious if it's always me saving food."

There came a knock at the door. Axel instinctively threw some discarded washing over the bird, who had quickly learnt that this meant to stay quiet and still.

"Who is it?"

"Dem."

Axel sighed and removed the cover off the bird before inviting him in. As soon as Demyx walked in, the little bird got to its clawed feet and dashed over, gurgling and flapping it's steadily feathering wings happily. Demyx laughed and scooped it up like a cat, tickling its chin.

"Hiya Chopin!" he greeted it, smiling widely. It had been him to decide the bird's name, and of course, he'd HAD to name it after a classical composer. Then again, between Axel's suggestion of 'Diapers' and Roxas' pleading for 'Rex', 'Chopin' seemed to fit a little better. Demyx also argued that as they were still unsure of the chocobo's gender, it should have a unisex name, which 'Rex' certainly wasn't, and 'Diapers' didn't even qualify due to being a degrading name.

"Hey, just giving a fitting name," Axel had commented, making Demyx shudder and absent-mindedly check his hair, turning pale.

Despite not knowing the gender though, Chopin was generally dubbed 'him' or 'he'. Either that, or it was a tomboy – it had picked up a lot of masculine habits, such as belching and getting aggressive at certain objects like the television or the computer when it made loud noises. Roxas blamed Axel for being a bad influence.  
>Chopin the chocobo gave a friendly chirrup, then began nibbling his ear.<p>

"Uh, can't we move him to your room or something?" Axel sighed wearily. "He keeps waking me up and this morning I woke up with him roosting in my hair, trying to preen it."

Demyx laughed at that and sat down next to him, cradling Chopin in his lap as he settled down and tucked his head under a wing to fall asleep. "Fatherhood getting too much for you?" Axel growled but didn't open his eyes. He was too tired. "No, but seriously, your room is warmest. I think until Chopin's a little older, we have to keep him incubated."

"This is no fit place to raise a pet, Demyx."

"Neither is my room. Or Roxas'. But we're coping aren't we?"

"Barely."

"Oh c'mon, Ax! It's not that bad and anyway, despite what you say, I KNOW you're attached to the little fella!"

He broke off into laugher, which died suddenly as the bedroom door was opened. Demyx had his back to the door, so could only rely on Axel's expression on whether it was a friend or foe.

Judging by the wide eyes, sweat bead on his forehead and the barely audible squeak of panic, it was very unlikely to be Roxas.

"Ah, number eight, I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you…" Xemnas' voice came from behind Demyx, who had frozen in fear. If Xemnas saw Chopin… oh god. Axel had already scrambled to his feet and rushed to the doorway, a forced smile on his face in order to draw Xemnas away from getting any further into the room.

"Why Superior! How nice of you to come all the way to my room just to see me!" he grimaced, trying to sound delighted through gritted teeth.

"Well, it is an incredibly important subject that I wish to discuss… oh, greetings Number Nine, I didn't see you there."

Demyx twitched visibly and called, "Eh heh… hi Superior."

There was a short pause, then a slightly irritated, "You should look at a person when they talk to you. Did your mother not teach you any manners?"

_No, my mother was an awful woman who practically attempted to abduct me so I wouldn't live with my Dad and sister anymore._

"It's not that, sir!" he said instead. "It's just… uh… I've hurt my neck, so it's best I don't turn my head."

"Then why are you in Eight's room? Surely you should be seeing Vexen."

"Uh… I'm… I'm uh….. heating up the muscles so they soothe," Axel made up a random excuse, again keeping his nervous smile. " It's an old family remedy for stiffness and aches. Now about what you wanted to say, how about we discuss it privately outside my room while Demyx recovers? Eh heh."

"No, it's not that private, but it is still incredibly important," Xemnas turned down the offer and to Axel's protest, took a couple of steps into the room, hands on hips as he examined the interior. "I've always wondered why I let you neophytes decorate your own rooms. You have no taste at all," he commented before striding over to Axel's office chair and sitting down, making himself comfortable. If it wasn't for a well-placed lamp-shade, he would have only had to glance to his left to see Demyx frozen in panic, a chocobo in his lap. Quickly, Axel strode over and casually stood in the way as extra help in blocking the view, clearing his throat loudly and laughing, "I'm a terrible designer, sir. You know me!"

"Yes…" the man seemed a little suspicious, but carried on. "Now, regarding the incident in Vexen's lab last month…"

"Oh, you know how much of a clutz I am."

"Yes well, Vexen says you've been slacking in your clean-up punishment for that. He seems to think you might be backing out of it."

"Does he now? How interesting."

"Yes. So, he's asked for a chat. Now, being the reasonable sort, I'd usually just let it slide. But, what with your little… shenanigans last week during training… I'm afraid drastic measures must be taken."

"Drastic… measures?" Axel gulped.

"I'm afraid so. Now, you'll find the elbow grease in the second floor cupboard, the toilet cleaner on the fifth floor and all other equipment you'll have to find for yourself – Larxene got lazy putting everything back properly last time."

"Oh sir! Not bathroom duty AGAIN!"

"Yes. You can't be allowed to get off lightly, not after so many incidents of misbehaviour."

"Even… even XALDIN'S bathroom?" Axel was visibly cringing now.

"ESPECIALLY Xaldin's bathroom – god knows the man never cleans it himself," Xemnas nodded slowly, making the man turn deadly pale and shudder.

Meanwhile, Chopin was waking up. He gave a yawn and shifted in Demyx's lap, despite the Nocturne hissing under his breath for him to stay still and quiet. A little confused as to why his human play-thing was being so insistent on ruining his fun, Chopin gave a confused, "Kweeeeh?"

The conversation with the other two halted at the noise, and Demyx frantically scrabbled so he was sat with his back to the other two again.

"What was that noise?" Xemnas asked. "It sounded like a chocobo…"

"N-no! No, definitely NOT a chocobo it was… uh….. NOT a chocobo but it was…. Uh… uh, uh…."

"M-my neck!" Demyx said quickly. "Just the bones in my neck clicking into place! They creak kinda funny, but it's alright!"

"Maybe you should see Vexen…"

"N-n-no honestly sir! Hah hah! I'll be fine I'll be fine it's just a teensy bit stiff nothing to waaaaAAARGH!"

Chopin, upset Demyx wasn't letting him go, had pecked one of his fingers and fled his lap. Thankfully, the sudden scream had startled Xemnas so much that he took his sweet time getting to his feet and peering around Axel to see what the matter was. By this time, Chopin had run into Axel's en suite.

"Ow! Uh… maybe I SHOULD go get a heat pack or something… you have one in your bathroom, DON'T YOU AXEL?" Demyx gritted his teeth, staggering to his feet and nudging his head subtly to the bathroom. Axel got the gist and nodded faintly, turning back to Xemnas with a loud, "Yeah-h… sure I do. Why don't you go use it? Take as long as you want."

"Why thank you."

And with considerable finesse for someone with an injured neck, Demyx bolted to the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it after him.

"Baaaaad chocobo!" he hissed, pointing at Chopin, who was hopping around his litter tray. "Very, very baaaaad chocobo!"

"Kweh?"

"Don't give me that. Naughty, naughty Chopin! What would Mama say if he saw you pecking people!"

Chopin just ruffled his wings and turned his back on Demyx, beak turned up.

Realising he'd just been blatantly ignored, Demyx gave up and double checked the door was locked before slumping against it and sitting on the tiles, massaging his finger. It was starting to bleed, but at least had stopped hurting.

"We need to get you a muzzle or something…" he muttered darkly.

Sensing maybe he'd gone too far and that his play-thing wasn't happy with him, the little chocobo clicked his beak then hopped over, scratching the tiles with one clawed foot before chirruping and skipping into his lap, nibbling his hair and ear.

"Aaah, save it, I know you're just trying to be nice just to lure me into a false sense of security before you bite me or peck me again."

Determined to make amends, Chopin began lick his face. This got him a giggle and a playful, "Stop iiiiit!" Chopin just carried on. "Gah, I can never stay mad at you, you tiny terror. Hey, you wanna play 'Popper' again?"

The chocobo gave a gleeful cry, thankfully not loud enough to be heard by Xemnas, and Demyx smiled, before lifting his palm to his mouth and blowing on it. An army of bubbles all burst out of it on his breath, and Chopin wasted no time in leaping up, trying to pop all of them with his beak before they got away and burst on the ceiling. With every bubble he caught, Demyx blew another one into the air, until the little bird was dashing all over the room trying to catch them all.  
>It was five minutes of 'Popper' later when the door Demyx was leant against vibrated as someone knocked, and Axel's voice sighed, "All clear."<br>He got to his feet and unlocked the door before opening it. A few stray bubbles escaped into Axel's room, bursting as soon as they hit the heat. The man himself flinched a little at their approach, before mumbling, "That was far too close."

"Agreed."

Little Chopin wormed his way under Axel's coat and poked his little beak out from back, clicking his beak cheerfully. They both watched him.

"Far too close," Axel repeated sadly. "We can't keep this up."

Demyx looked heartbroken and looked like he was about to protest when Axel picked the little bird up and carried him to his bed, sitting down heavily on it whilst he scratched behind the tuft of feathers on the back of his head: that was one of Chopin's favourite scratching spots, and it made him completely submissive. Sure enough, he sank to his knees and cooed happily, tilting his head back to enjoy the sensation a little more.

Demyx sat next to him and joined in the scratching, making Chopin coo even louder. For a while, nothing was said. Finally, Axel bit his lip and sighed, "What're we gonna do with you, huh?"

Demyx wanted to say, 'Keep him forever, what ELSE, doofus?' but knew perfectly well that Chopin was only a baby still: if they kept him until adulthood, he'd no longer be a secret, not at that size. And from what he knew, reaching adulthood only took a matter of months for the birds. He needed wide open spaces, and lush fields, and people who were actually qualified to raise such an animal – not a bunch of guys who happened to pick up the egg at a yearly fair with no experience with any animal bigger than a goldfish. Speaking of which…

"I'd better go feed Phoenix and Kipper."

"Okay. Go see where Roxas has gotten to, would ya? He's meant to be bringing up Junior's dinner soon."

"Sure… A… Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"When… when the time comes to… let Chopin… 'leave the nest' as it were… please just soften the blow for Rox, will you? You know how much he adores the thing."

Axel swallowed and nodded glumly. Of course he knew: Roxas doted on Chopin. Ever since he'd held that bird in his palms just seconds after its birth, the boy had fallen in love with the thing and even if he came with a frown or depressed expression, once he'd finished playing with Chopin, he'd leave whistling and smiling as if he'd just won the lottery.

Demyx sighed and announced, "Oh, if you guys need me and I'm not in my room, I'll be with Roan and Heather again…"

"Heh, you really love those twins don't you?" Axel managed a smile. "Seriously, I may be a good father to a chocobo, but you treat those kids as if they were your own… maybe you _should_ consider adoption."

"Axel we've been through this, and as much as I crave to give those kids a good home, I can hardly provide that for them… not here. It's too dangerous and Xemnas would probably blow a fuse if he found out I'd become the legal father to some beggars. Plus I can't stand thinking what Saix or Vexen might do to them."

"That's the only thing stopping you though, isn't it?"

Demyx slumped his shoulder, eyes filling with longing. "Yeah. And it sucks. It really, really sucks. I'd love to look after them. Love to. I'd love to just take them places, to just buy them presents, maybe get them some actual clothes rather than those horrible rags, make sure they got at least three decent meals a day, protect them, read them bedtime stories, kiss them goodnight… But… I'd probably be a lousy dad. They're great kids, I don't want to risk making them lose what they have left by making promises I just can't keep."

"Ptt. I dunno. You've always been great with kids. Seriously man, don't give up on them yet. Hell, you've already given them another reason to keep on keeping on. Give yourself a reason too."

Demyx just gave a sad smile then whispered his thanks before closing the door behind him.

Chopin gave a quiet chirrup.

"Yeah… he's one sweet guy. We're lucky to know someone so awesome," Axel nodded in agreement, before hefting Chopin up and grinning, "Come on! Time for a feather count so we can see how much you've grown up since yesterday!"

* * *

><p>'Mama' turned up half an hour later with a napkin filled with some apple chunks and some bread.<p>

"Oh, about time you did your share of parenting, now I can leave my room," Axel stretched as Roxas entered with dinner. Roxas paid him no attention and instantly crouched down to greet Chopin, who had gone into a frenzy at both the sight of food and his adopted mother.

"Okay! Okay Chopin! I missed you too!" the boy laughed, sitting cross-legged on the floor and opening the napkin. "I think you're ready to try solid food now… let's see, open wiiiide!"

The bird obediently stood up straight on his bowed legs and opened his beak expectantly. Roxas laughed then threw a tiny chunk of bread into the awaiting mouth. There was a loud chewing and munching noise as Chopin's beak worked at it, then a distinct swallow.

"Good boy! Let's try another one… come on, Chopin! Open up!"

Axel watched smiling as the boy and his bird carried on the feeding procedure, finding Roxas' happiness contagious. Though it only made him even guiltier when he remembered at some point, Chopin would have to go.

Trying to take his mind off such a sad situation, he got to his feet and said, "I'm just gonna find Demyx. Will you be okay on your own with him?"

"Sure!" Roxas grinned, then burst out laughing as Chopin lunged at him, knocking him to the floor and began nibbling his fringe. Rolling his eyes, Axel managed a fond chuckle then portalled away.

* * *

><p>He found Demyx, as expected, sat on a street corner with the twins, playing his sitar with Roan accompanying with the fiddle. Apparently, the kids had accepted Demyx's claims he was a 'Magician of Music' when they first witnessed him summon his sitar. In result, sometimes he used his 'tricks' as a last resort if the munny wasn't enough by noon. When they'd finished the performance, Axel gave a round of applause, and Demyx – whose eyes had been shut throughout – jerked when he saw Axel stood over him.<br>"Hey Ax… did you need something?"

"Nah, just wanted to see how you guys were doing."

"Heh, well take a look for yourself. Go on, Heather, show him!"

The little girl sat on Demyx's left gave a happy chortle and proudly lifted the hat. It was almost full of munny.

"Wooooow," Axel whistled, leaning down so he and the girl were face to face. "That's a lot of munny! That's great! Hold onto that tight, now. You kids should be proud!"

"Thank you sir!" Heather bowed politely.

The boy on Demyx's right began to move his hands strangely, as if wanting their attention. Heather and Demyx instantly seemed to understand, and nodded, giving a thumbs up to show they'd acknowledged him, before Heather announced, "Roan's hungry."

"And it's lunch time," Demyx finished. "Which means you two stay here while I get us some nice old grub!"

The children cheered and he laughed, getting to his feet.

"I'll be just over there, okay guys?"

"Okay Papa."

Both Axel and Demyx froze at that, but it lasted but a moment before Axel broke into a proud grin and Demyx stared back at the kids, face brimming with affection before he went back on his way. The twins, having no idea how much Demyx appreciated that one little word, went back to their playing. Axel stuck around to keep an eye on them, in which Heather attempted to teach him sign language so he could understand what Roan was trying to say. He kept trying until Demyx came back, then he dropped some spare change into the hat and gave them all a wink before he got out of sight, portalling to the castle.

The twins and Demyx kept on busking until the sun began to dip into the horizon more so than usual – that usually announced a day in Twilight Town was over. The streets emptied, and Demyx helped the kids pack up their fiddle, picked up the hat, deposited most of the day's earnings into the bank account he'd opened especially for them, then handed the rest over to the kids so they could afford some breakfast before they got to work the next morning.

"So, where is it tonight?" he asked as he carried Roan in a piggyback and followed Heather through the streets. The little girl replied, "The lady in the Candy Shop said we can use her loft tonight."

"That's nice of her. Remember to thank her and give her a little munny in the morning."

"We will Papa."

"Good girl. Here we are…"

They stopped outside the candy shop in the Tram Common and Demyx let Roan down before knocking on the door. An elderly lady answered it and she broke into a toothless smile upon seeing them.

"Ah, you must be the little nippers who are going to sleep here tonight!" she cooed, inviting them in. "My, and you've brought a big strong gentleman with you too!"

"I'm afraid I can't stay, I'm just here to make sure they have somewhere to go."

"Well, bless you, boy. Bless you. Now, you little whippersnappers! Up the stairs we go! Oh, let me carry that charming little fiddle, we don't want it getting' damaged with you children rushing up the stairs, do we?"

"Night Papa!" Heather called happily from the top of the stairs before disappearing up on the landing.

"Night Heather!"

Her brother followed closely after waving good-bye. Demyx waved in reply and thanked the old woman sincerely.

"No, thank you, boy. You probably don't realise this, but before you turned up, those poor children would sit around town from dawn 'til dusk, scavenging from rubbish bins and crawling on the floor to get enough leftovers and change to live by the hour. You've set them right, son. No doubt about that."

"Things were that bad? Then why didn't anyone help them!" Demyx could feel his face flushing red in growing fury.

The woman tutted sadly and sighed, "Because… they wouldn't let us. They said if anyone helped them, their mother would not wake up. That's what that snake told them!" she almost spat suddenly. "But I think now… I think they've realised that man was a liar. And I think now… they know their poor mother isn't going to come back... they need you."

She began to ascend the stairs, pausing on the top one and looking back down on him.

"Bless you, child," she said one last time before she disappeared to settle the children in.

* * *

><p>Axel had spent most of his afternoon in the library, researching chocobos. He had a lead on where Chopin may be re-homed. The only problem was breaking it to Roxas.<br>When he got back to his room, Roxas and Chopin were curled up asleep on his bed, breathing quietly, so peaceful in their slumber. He flicked on the light switch, which gently roused them, and Roxas blearily opened his eyes and lifted his head a little.

"Hey," Axel smiled down on him.

The boy blinked, yawned then replied with a much more sleepy, "Whaaa?"

"Roxas… we need to talk."

"Hmmm? What about?"

Axel sighed heavily, then sat down on the bed, patting the boy on the back. "This isn't easy for me to say, Roxas. Hell, truth be told, I'm terrified I might lose your friendship when I say this… so I'm understandably uncomfortable even bringing this up… but…"

"Axel, what is it?" the boy looked positively terrified. Realising the longer he stalled, the deeper a hole he was digging for himself, Axel took a deep breath, exhaled, composed himself then said quietly, "Chopin… Chopin can't keep staying here, Roxas."

"That's okay, he can move into my room if he's being a pest, I don't mind really."

"No… Roxas… I mean… he can't stay… here. In the castle. On this world."

The realisation was slow and almost painful to watch. It started with Roxas' smile drooping. Then his eyebrows raising, remaining up for a second, then crawling into a frown, his mouth coming open and his head shaking in disbelief.

"What?" he practically whispered.

"Chopin doesn't belong in this cramped old place. He needs to be free to run around with his own kind… which is something we can't do on this world."

Roxas just shook his head again, frown more pronounced and yet his mouth turning into a tight pair of lips that looked like they were trying to remain shut before he burst into tears.

"That's stupid!" he finally blurted out. "Chopin's fine here! He likes it here with us! We're his family! We've raised him! I won't let you take him away!"

"Roxas, please…" Axel made to console the teenager, but his hand was swatted away and Roxas tore out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Axel could hear his sobbing from down the hall.

_Nice going, idiot. Way to go break the kid's already missing heart._

He wanted to curl up and die, but instead absent-mindedly put a hand on Chopin's head. The bird had somehow managed to sleep through Roxas' outburst.

"You can come out and admit it now," he said loudly after a couple of minutes silence. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

Demyx emerged from one of the darker corners where he'd been concealed in shadow. He looked incredibly tired.

"You didn't screw up. Hell, I was expecting you to either try and avoid the topic completely, or be far too blunt about it. You did good."

"Then why has the kid run off crying?"

"Because he's still just a teen. C'mon, you must remember what puberty was like? The mood swings, the sensitivity, the aggression, the general sense that no one understood you and that everyone was out to make your life that little bit more irritating."

"Oh yeah, that rings some bells… though not ones I'm comfortable to hear again."

Demyx came over to sit on the bed where Roxas had been earlier, picking up Chopin in his sleep and cuddling him. The chocobo didn't even squeak or gurgle, and continued to rest.

"How were the kids?"

"They're good. They're good. Roan's starting to come down with a cough, but hopefully it's nothing more than that… it'd better be nothing more, because the state those kids are in, I don't even want to think how strong their immune systems are. I'm sure just a little cold might be fatal… poor things. Thankfully the lady at the sweet shop is watching them tonight, so at least they have a roof over their heads and some company for a while."

"Good."

The conversation ground to a halt for a few minutes as they both watched Chopin sleep soundlessly.

"So," Demyx sighed finally. "When does Chopin leave the nest?"

"I… I don't know anymore, Dem. I really don't. Roxas will never forgive us if we just let him go without telling him when and where we're doing it, and I'm not even sure if it's possible to release him yet. The book I found was kinda dated: the ranch may not even exist in Radiant Gardens anymore."

"Radiant Gardens? That has a ranch?"

"Did in the past, but now I'm not so sure."

"Well, whatever we decide to do, we must at least have the decency to involve Roxas."

"Do you think Roxas will have anything to do with us?"

"Like I said: mood swings. He'll come around. Just give him some space and only approach him when he's ready. But until then, let's sleep on it. I'll talk with him tomorrow morning… after all, if you keep insisting I'm great with kids, I guess I'd better put it to the test."

Axel watched thoughtfully as Demyx got up, put Chopin back on the bed then made to walk out the door. Just as he reached the frame, Axel called quietly, "You'd be such a fantastic father, Dem. I truly mean it."

Demyx paused, back facing Axel, frozen in the doorway. Then there came a loud swallow and a grateful, "Thank you," before the Nocturne left the room, leaving Axel cradling the chocobo and staring after him fondly.

* * *

><p>AN: I own no characters except Chopin, Heather and Roan.


	4. Desperate Measures

Axel didn't ask how Demyx did it, or what had made Roxas change his mind, or even if he was dreaming, but when the two of them approached him at the breakfast table that morning and Roxas had quietly agreed it was the right thing to do, Axel just got up and hugged him tightly.

They arrived in Radiant Gardens at around ten o'clock, appearing on the rooftops where they'd be away from the prying eyes of the public. Silently, they crossed the roofs, skirted around guttering and crept around chimneys, looking everywhere for some hint as to where a chocobo ranch may have been. There had been so much construction work in the last year though, that they gave up trying to find out by themselves and Axel volunteered to go ask some locals. Nothing turned up, and they were just about to give up and go home when they heard a timid voice say, "Excuse me, you said you were looking for the chocobo ranch?"

The three boys opened their eyes and looked to the source of the noise. A pale looking young woman stepped out of the shadows nervously, hands clasped under her chin.  
>"Yeah…" Demyx replied, giving her a smile to calm her down. She didn't though, and simply carried on, "My great great grandfather used to work there. It got destroyed in a great war though."<p>

There came a chorus of 'Oh's and 'dammit's but just as they were about to thank her and go, once again, she made them halt. "But I know where you may find another one…"

They shared a glance, then asked her to continue.

"My… my grandfather said the remaining chocobos that hadn't been injured were sent onto a gummi ship to a breeder in another world. I can't quite recall the co-ordinates, but I wrote them down for a…. um….. male acquaintance before I left on a field trip. I have no idea where he'd be now, but the man I gave the co ordinates to promised he'd hold onto them and we'd meet there some day... Sorry I can't be of more help," the girl mumbled.

"No no no, you've been loads of help, thank you!"

"Yeah thanks a lot, Miss."

The girl nodded, actually managed half a second of smiling then tottered back into the shadows, far too shy to carry on talking to them.

"Well, looks like we've got more research to do. Man, Zexion's gonna get suspicious of me coming to the library. C'mon guys: we'll find more info faster if we look together."

"Uh… I need to get back to the twins," Demyx interrupted nervously. "I promised them I'd meet them this morning."

"Ooooh… fine! But be back soon, okay?"

"I will!"

"Damn, the guy's dedicated to those little guys," Axel smiled as he watched him leave in a swirl of black. Roxas nodded next to him then coughed awkwardly. "Axel… about what I said last night…"

"Forget it. I don't disagree with anything you said then, I'm just sorry it has to happen."

"I just don't want to have to say goodbye."

"Neither do I. But… you do realise it'll have to happen, don't you?"

"Yeah. I suppose we'll just have to try and figure out where we go from here…"

* * *

><p>It was raining in Twilight Town which was rather uncommon, but not unheard of. The usually blazing orange skies had turned muddy coloured and cloudy with drizzle hitting the streets. Demyx found Roan and Heather still at the candy shop, asleep in the loft just as he'd left them. The woman who owned the shop left him alone up there with them, explaining she'd made the kids take a day off. It made sense: not many potential customers would be wandering around in such weather, and they would risk catching a cold, as they were totally unequipped to sit in such cold and wet safely. Whilst they were in the shop, the old lady was willing to make meals, so earning money to get their full wasn't a problem today.<p>

Roan stirred. He opened his glassy green eyes and blinked slowly, noticing Demyx sat nearby looking over them. The child fumbled to sit upright and signed a greeting. Demyx signed back then smiled as the boy came over and hugged him.

"Did you sleep well?"

The mute boy nodded then once again began signing. The older male had quickly learnt various hand motions and how to interpret them, and understood perfectly that Roan was simply describing how good breakfast had been that morning before they'd gone back to sleep.

"That's great… how is Heather?"

Another swift set of hand gestures.

"Good. How's that cough? Are you feeling any better?"

At this Roan smiled and gave a thumbs up. Sure enough, Demyx hadn't heard a single cough or choke from the boy. Though when he had, it was probably the closest thing to a voice he'd ever hear from that mouth. He nudged his head towards Heather and asked, "Shall we wake her up?"

Roan nodded and crept towards his sister, shaking her gently. The little girl stirred and yawned loudly before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. When she noticed Demyx her face split into a grin and she gave a happy, "Papa!"

"Hey cutie! Whoa, not so rough!" Demyx laughed as she launched herself at him, still holding the blanket she'd been sleeping under. She just giggled and threw the blanket over him, cackling, "Got you! Now you'll have to stay with us forever and ever, Papa!"

Roan smiled too and stuck his head under the blanket, shortly followed by his sister. They both clung to their 'prisoner' tightly and nuzzled their heads against his chest, smiling.

"Heh, guess I do. Problem is you guys have messed up my hair!"

"Hee hee… sorry Papa."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Now… come here and give me a cuddle!"

The children squealed with laughter as he swamped them in a big hug under the blanket, trying to protest but enjoying the feeling of his embrace and eventually crawling onto his lap.

"Hope I'm not interrupting playtime," the old woman's voice came from the doorway, making them pull the blanket down and poke their heads out to look at her. "But I was wondering if the little 'uns would like a bath."

"That sounds like a good idea," Demyx nodded. "As wonderful as you two are, you'll get a lot more customers if you smell nice and clean and you're presentable."

"Can't you just get us clean with your magic tricks, Papa?"

"Heh, my magic isn't enough to scrub you two little dirtbags clean again," he teased, pinching Heather's cheeks. "Now go on. This nice lady is offering you a nice hot bath. I think you should make her happy and accept her kind offer."

Both the children got up nodding then faced the woman, bowing in respect. "Thank you, Miss," Heather said sincerely. The old lady chuckled and stepped aside for them to run through the doorway towards the bathroom.

"As for you, young man. Get downstairs, you'll find some cooked breakfast on the table. Quick before it gets cold."

"Oh, no no no, you needn't do that-"

"Oh? Won't you accept my 'kind offer'?" she seemed amused. He blushed a little. "Now, c'mon, child. Eat your fill. I'll make sure the nippers get all cleaned up."

"Thanks for letting them stay."

"Ah, it's nothing!" she waved her hand to bat away his thanks. "I'd love to give them a permanent home, but I'm afraid I'll be moving out by the end of the month, and the place I'm retiring to is far too small for the children. I only wish I could do more."

"Yeah… me too."

"You've already done more than anyone else could ever hope to achieve: you got them to trust and to believe in society again. Now, c'mon: enough moping, more eating! God knows you look far too skinny for someone your age!"

"Heh, you should see my big brother," Demyx muttered under his breath but did as he was asked and got up, walking down the stairs to eat breakfast. While he worked his way through the plate of sausage, fried tomato and bacon with bread and butter, he heard a lot of splashing upstairs, and could feel water pulsations from the bathroom as the children obviously got a thorough cleaning. Once the plate was empty, he checked no one was looking before using his powers to clean it spotless and put it back in the cupboard with the rest. Then he retired back to the loft, picked up Roan's fiddle and retuned it. He'd have to teach the boy to do it himself at some point or another…  
>He was halfway through a cheerful little ditty on it when the kids came back, their hair hanging scraggly and wet at length, and dressed in soft woolly dressing gowns over the top of their usual clothes.<p>

"That's better, now you look really nice."

Roan ignored the compliment and held out both hands in want. Demyx surrendered the fiddle, let Roan test the strings to see how well it had been tuned then hugged him in thanks.

Outside, the rain was letting up, and the sun was starting to break through the clouds. Noticing this, Demyx sighed and announced, "Well, time for work, kids! It may be almost lunch time, but that means we'll have to play really hard in order to make up for the rain! You with me?"

"Yeah!"

Roan nodded frantically, waving his bow in the air.

He smiled down on them, then removed the dressing gowns before patting them on the back and steering them out the room. They ran down the stairs, and thanked the elderly woman who was stood by the door.

She just waved them goodbye, refused the munny Demyx tried to offer her in thanks and shouted after them, "Feel free to come back whenever you want!"

"Thank you!" Heather waved, then gave a squeal of delight as Demyx scooped her up into his arms as they walked down the street, trying to find today's 'stage'.

After a while of aimless wandering, they finally settled down on a bench in the Sandlot, and quietly took up the fiddle, got comfortable and with the two children watching in awe-filled admiration, Demyx chanted some made up 'magic words' and summoned his sitar. It never failed to make them gasp and clap their hands in wonder, and just like ll the other times, they asked him how he did it. And just like all the other times, he just smiled, tapped his nose with a finger knowingly and whispered, "It's magic."

They'd been playing for a few minutes when the trouble started.

"Hey… you three…"  
>They all looked up. The kid's expressions immediately became filled with fear and discomfort. However, Demyx couldn't see a threat in the group of teens approaching him, and had not the past experience to judge their characters.<p>

"Hey," he smiled pleasantly. "Can we help you?"

"Sure can. How about you weasels give back all the munny you stole?"

There was a long, unsettling pause, then Demyx answered in a firmer voice, "We haven't stolen anything. We work to earn our munny, thanks to the charity of others. We'd never stoop to stealing, no matter how bad things get."

"Cut the act, Blondie. We know your kind: beggars, street trash. You'll steal just about anything. We don't care how hungry you are, when you steal from us, you cross the line."

"There's been a misunderstanding. Now, if you please, we're trying to work here. The kids need feeding, and they won't get their food unless we start earning a little cash. So, thank you and goodbye."

"Rude," the silver-haired girl mumbled from behind the blond boy in white.

"You can't fool us, y'know!" the dark-skinned boy beside her smiled. "Seifer can spot a thief no problem, y'know."

"Where's the cash?" 'Seifer' persisted.

The children by this time were starting to get very scared, and Demyx wasn't sure if continuing the argument was a wise move: this boy looked serious, and was hovering his hand over a blue bat in his belt as if he meant to use it to settle any further misunderstanding.

"Where's the cash?" the demand was repeated.

"Look, we don't have your munny, alright? I can see your reasoning, but we are not the ones you're looking for. Now, leave us in peace. You're scaring the kids."

"Oh, I'll scare them alright," Seifer growled, finally grabbing the bat and lunging forward. He'd only meant to startle, and had no intention of actually attacking, but he got a hell of a surprise when he was blasted in the face with a torrent of water.

"Don't you _dare_ come near my kids," Demyx hissed, now on his feet with his sitar held defensively.

"'Your' kids? Don't make me laugh, you freak!"

Demyx paused: had he really said 'my' kids?

Seifer used his distraction wisely and came back for more, this time landing an uppercut successfully and making Demyx stagger back, holding his jaw.

"Papa! Are you alright?" Heather shouted from behind.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Go back to your cave, you water witch! Your magic tricks won't save you now!"

"His might not, but mine might," a familiar voice interrupted Seifer's laughter, and before he could whirl around to face it's source, he got the blunt end of a keyblade to the back.

"What the heck was that?" the tall blond roared, trying to spot the attacker, only to find the one responsible was by Demyx's side, chatting casually to the guy.

"Nice timing, Rox. Though I'd rather just avoid a fight entirely to spare the kids getting anymore wound up."

"Yeah, well, you take the kids someplace else then, because I'm going to beat this guy within an inch of his life for laying a finger on you."

"Roxas, please: I've had worse, it was just a little bump, it'll heal. Stop trying to be all heroic."

"You punks even think you'll stand a chance?" Seifer growled, outraged at their calmness and confidence that they'd last more than a few seconds against him.

"Look, for the last time: we didn't steal your munny. We're not looking for a fight. Now if you must continue this argument, don't do it in front of the children."

Seifer just snarled, but straightened up and glanced at the twins. They were pale and shaking, clinging to each other tightly: clearly terrified out of their wits. There was a long still, then Seifer just gave a disgruntled, 'Tch' and walked away, yelling, "We're not through, you hear me?"

They watched the gang leave, before Demyx turned to the children and crouched down, arms wide. "It's alright guys. It's safe now. I wouldn't let him hurt you."

They obediently rushed into his embrace and Heather started to cry.

"Shhhh… it's okay, guys… Papa's here… I won't ever let you get hurt… never. I'll protect you… just calm down, okay?"

"Demyx… I know you're busy, but… I need you," Roxas interrupted strangely as the twins settled down a little. The Nocturne glanced over his shoulder at the boy, and did a double take: he looked close to crying.

"…What happened?"

"Xemnas… Xemnas found out about Chopin."

Demyx started, then shook his head, whispering, "No… oh god no."

"They… they took him away and they're… they're going to kill him!" the teen finally couldn't help himself and sank on his knees, head in his hands. Demyx swore quietly then told the twins to go back to the candy shop and tell the lady what had happened with Seifer. Once alone, he hefted Roxas up onto his feet and hugged him, asking once again, "What happened?"

"I was on my way to Axel's room wh-when I heard raised voices through the door and so I hid down the hallway a-and they dr-dragged Axel out the room and took Chopin off him and even when I-I tried to stop them, Axel t-took all the responsibility and s-said we had nothing to do with it and Chopin was his so w-we'd not get in t-trouble and now he's in s-solitary confinement and X-xemnas locked Chopin up to kill l-later! Demyx what are we going to do!"

"I… I don't know! Why would they put Axel in solitary just for having a pet!"

"They said he's caused far too much trouble lately! Said this was his last strike! If he does anything else, Xemnas would… would… d-d-dusk him…"

"Oh god no…"

"What do we do!" Roxas howled again.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!"

He rambled under his breath frantically trying to come up with a workable plan. All the while Roxas kept hold of him and sniffed miserably. Finally, he flinched and whispered,

"I think I've got it."

* * *

><p>It had taken Axel a good year to stop having nightmares about this place, and here he was again. Only been down there in the dark for two hours, and he was already shaking like a leaf and hallucinating. At least this time they weren't hurling freezing water at him. At least they'd left him some food. At least the shackles weren't as tight as last time.<br>Still, being chained to a wall in the pitch black basement was not particularly high on his list of things he wanted to do.

_What are they going to do with poor little Chopin?_

Outside the great double doors leading to the basement, he heard pacing. Probably Saix staying loyally on guard duty to make sure no one got in or out. All around, he heard the heat-sensing cameras whirring as they homed in on him: a slightly new addition to the room since the last time he'd been here, but a stroke of genius on Vexen's part – if anyone portalled in to attempt to free him, the cameras would home in on the body heat of the rescuer and shoot a paralysing ray that would trigger an alarm and shut down the basic motor functions, thus making any hope of rescue impossible.

However, perhaps not _that_ impossible.

Unbeknownst to Axel, outside the basement, something was heading his way. It was discreet, almost invisible as it flitted between shadows, and slipped under the doorway, right under Saix's unobservant nose. It crept down the great stone steps, radiating room temperature heat, so even the cameras didn't pick it up. It wormed it's way through the cracks in the floors, until it reached his feet, then slowly ascended up his leg towards the first lot of shackles that were latched around his ankles.

The first Axel knew of its presence was when the shackles broke off, freeing his legs.

Before he could cry in surprise and confusion, the sensation of something crawling up his chest to his wrist followed by the chains _there_ falling off made him fall silent in shock. He half expected the choker to be next, when he felt the… 'thing' tap him on the face. He forced himself to focus on it, and practically burst with proud delight: it was a half-formed water clone.

Wordlessly, it pointed to a laminated piece of card in its hand before rusting the choker off and dropping the card at Axel's feet. Then it slipped away, silent and unseen as it disappeared under the crack in the door, leaving Axel psychically thanking Demyx with every fibre of his being as he stooped to pick up the card.

_Lay low in Atlantica. Last place they'll look. Catch up later with Chopin hopefully._

Suddenly the thanks turned into a cursing of Demyx's name, but Axel had little choice in this situation, and found himself portalling there as instructed, hoping Demyx knew what he was doing: he didn't want to get wet for nothing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, two dungeons along…<p>

"Chopin…. Chopin… hello?"

"Chopi… where aaaarrrrreeeee yoooooou?"

A feeble 'Kwuu' answered their calls, and they instantly rushed towards it. No guards had been posted outside, and no cameras posted inside the small dark dungeon. No one really expected anyone to try to free the little chocobo.

They eventually found Chopin sat in a corner, a big metal collar around his neck attached to a ball and chain. His beak was padlocked shut and his claws had been clipped to simple blunt stubs. He was moulting from stress.

Despite the state he was in, he did managed a muffled, "Kweh!" at the sight of his Mama and his 'Nest' running over to him. One swift stroke of a keyblade later and the little bird was free. He gave a joy filled cry and hopped into his Mama's arms.

"Okay, go go go!" Demyx hissed as Roxas got to his feet and bundled himself through a portal to Atlantica to drop Chopin off with 'Daddy'.

Seconds later, Demyx had portalled to the castle gates, and casually sauntered through them, as if nothing had happened and he'd only just got back from Twilight Town.

* * *

><p>In five minutes, the castle was in chaos.<p>

"Sir, sir! Axel has escaped!" Saix shouted, tearing into Xemnas' office. The Superior snapped his head up to stare at the interruption, then his face dropped into a scowl.

"What?"

"The… uh… the chocobo has gone too…" his second in command admitted angrily. After all, it had been HIM on guard duty.

Xemnas stared at him hard, his frown getting more pronounced. And then, he said dangerously, "Bring his two little lackeys in… I'd like to question them."

A further five minutes later, and an emergency meeting had been called, and those who expressed their discontent at attending quickly changed their minds when threatened with Saix's berserker rage.

Roxas felt very exposed, stood on the central platform, much like he'd done when he was first welcomed. But this time, Axel wasn't the one stood beside him, and those faces staring down on him looked ten times more daunting than the last time he'd been in this position.

Demyx squeezed his hand to calm him down, all the while, gazing up at Xemnas, who was clearing his throat to begin addressing them.

"You've no doubt heard your little Flurry friend has ran off with a pet chocobo. You've also no doubt heard that Axel is treading a thin line between normality and dusk-hood. However, I wonder… how much do you REALLY know about his disappearance… and maybe his whereabouts now?"

"You think we had something to do with his escape?" Demyx asked loudly, trying to mask how his voice shook.

"I admit, I have my suspicions. After all, you two are always involved with his pranks in one way or another."

"I'm flattered you think I'm capable of thinking up an escape plan, sir… but really, you over-estimate me."

Behind them, they heard Marluxia snigger and mutter, "He's got a good point there…"

"Or perhaps that is what you'd like me to think."

"If you need further proof I wasn't involved, ask anyone in Twilight Town: I've been there all morning, and I didn't even know of Axel's arrest until I got to the castle afterwards."

Xemnas paused, then decided to try a different tactic, and instead looked at Roxas.

"And you? What's your alibi?"

The boy shifted nervously, trying to think. It didn't help his hair was still wet from dropping a now fish-i-fied Chopin with Axel in Atlantica. Wet… wet… well…

"I was in the shower after you took him away."

"Any witnesses?"

"I certainly hope not."

A series of chuckles rang about the room, but were silenced when suddenly Larxene called, "I heard running water from my room coming from his. The kid's telling the truth. He couldn't have been there when Axel flew the coop."

Roxas very nearly turned around and stared at her. That was a lie… why was she helping them?

Another bout of interested and curious mutters echoed about the room, and Xemnas had to admit defeat.

"Very well. So if you two aren't involved, I guess this means Axel must have somehow beaten the security system on his own and managed to break out his little pet too. The question is… where would he be now?"

A long silence fell. Only two people in the room knew his location, and they were hardly going to say it in front of the people baying for his blood. However, that didn't mean to say they would stay completely quiet.

"Superior, you admit yourself that we know him better than anyone else," Demyx piped up. "Maybe _we_ should go look for-"

"Absolutely not!"

"Forgive my asking, but why?"

"I do not trust you two with him. You may try to further help him, or even plot with him on how to ease his punishment."

"So, when the search parties come back covered in burns, you won't ask me to go and try to quench the fire?"

Xemnas fell silent.

"Sir, not only does Axel trust me, but he won't be able to harm me. He is more likely to come back peacefully if you send us, and we'll probably have a better idea of where to look for him, thus saving time that could be wasted on fruitless searching."

"Sir?" Saix said quietly, upon seeing Xemnas consider this deeply.

"Very well… you may go seek him out… you have a day's head start before I send… less 'merciful' forces out for him."

Demyx couldn't help smiling and exchanged a high-five with Roxas, and the two of them made to get on their way when…

"You may _not_ however, take Thirteen with you."

Their faces fell instantly, and Demyx whirled around to stare at Xemnas.

"Why not?"

"Because I still don't trust your intentions. And I see no reason to send him."

"B-but sir!"

"He will remain here to make sure you return successfully."

"Sir, please!"

"Your head start begins now. Goodbye. Now, Xigbar. Larxene. Keep an eye on the boy, will you?"

"Aye aye sir," Xigbar grunted before both he and Larxene portalled down, grasped Roxas by his arms then portalled off again, leaving Demyx wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

* * *

><p>I own nothing but Heather, Roan and Chopin.<p> 


	5. Mission Improbable

"I hate this place. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate hate hate hate …"

Demyx followed the sound of hissed curses, flicking his tail expertly through the water and cutting through the oceans as he dove between corals and reefs.

"Get me out of here… I hate this place!" the moanings were getting louder: he must be on the right track.

Eventually, he found what he was looking for inside a tiny marine cave, a dazzling bright orange tail fin poking out of the murky dark. He pushed with his own dark blue tail to propel himself into the cave and gently laid a hand on the orange fin, whispering, "Hey… it's me… you okay?" When he got no reply, he poked his head further into the cave. It was quite a sorry sight: Axel was curled up with Chopin (who made a rather ugly fish-bird combo), shuddering and generally looking on the edge of a panic attack. His tail was marked with a clown-fish pattern and his hair was drifting around at even more awkward angles than usual. Both of his eyes were wide and panic-filled.

"Oh come off it! I know you've got hydrophobia but hell, it's not like it's going to hurt you!"

The only reply he got was the hyperventilating getting louder. Rolling his eyes, the younger man decided to spare Axel further torment and pulled him out of the cave, catching the bedraggled choco-fish and swimming for the surface with them both tucked firmly under his arms. It took a while due to the extra weight, but once their heads broke the surface, they were capable of dragging themselves to the nearest rock, choking and shivering.

"Oh my god! I hate that world! I hate it!" Axel wheezed, hugging the rock as if it was the greatest thing in the multi-verse.

"Yeah, thanks for insulting my favourite world, Ax. It was necessary to stop the others finding you!"

"Know what? Next time I'm stuck in solitary and you want to rescue me… DON'T!"

"Yeah, well once you've finished being an ungrateful PIG, you might like to know Roxas is being kept at the castle until I bring you back to be turned into a dusk."

"Oh… great, just great…"

"Problem is, I have no intention of letting that happen to you, but unless I do, Roxas is not going anywhere. Ax, what am I going to do with you!"

The red head didn't answer, but instead stared into space thinking hard. The fact his hair had fallen straight over his eyes and clinging to the back of his neck wasn't helping his thinking process. Bobbing awkwardly on the surface of the water, Chopin gave a mournful squeak.

"Maybe if we get Chopin re-homed, Xemnas will forgive me?"

"Ax… you are being threatened with dusking… methinks re-homing a chocobo isn't going to earn you back many brownie points."

"Well do you have a better idea, doofus?"

"Yes. We calm down so we can think of something better."

"…Smartass."

* * *

><p>Swinging your legs over the edge of your seat could get boring pretty easily, Roxas decided after fifteen minutes doing just that in one of the lesser used rooms of the castle. Strangely enough, just opposite him, Larxene was coming to the same conclusion.<p>

"S'pose you're wondering why I stuck up for you guys back there…" she mumbled quietly so Xigbar (who was standing on the ceiling looking out the window) wouldn't hear.

Roxas glanced up at her and frowned a little, before nodding, "Yeah… why did you do that?"

"Let's just say, it's in my interests that Axel isn't dusked…" she grunted.

Roxas broke into a cheeky grin and was about to make a smart remark when he felt his hair turn static and she hissed, "Open your mouth any further and I will cut off your tongue."

"Hey, you threatening the kid, girl?" Xigbar droned from his corner.

"And what if I am?"

"I won't stop ya… but Xemnas might dislike it, considering he's Xemnas' precious little keybearer and all."

Larxene sank back in her chair, arms folded and pouting whilst muttering darkly under her breath. Xigbar gave a sigh and steadily set himself back on the floor, before striding over and putting a hand on the back of Roxas' seat.

"Y'know kid… I don't like doing this… I mean, Axel is not the first one to keep a pet here against Xemnas' wishes… and this guarding duty is kinda boring and pointless, and I'm sure the lightning hag will agree with me…"

"Hmph… Cyclops."

"So…" Xigbar carried on, ignoring Larxene's remark. "let's say… I happen to get something in my one eye… and let's say Miss Bloodbath here was so distracted trying to help me get said something out… well…"

Roxas froze.

"Are you… are you saying… you're letting me… go?"

"I'm not saying nothing, I'm just thinking… wonder what you'd do should it ever happen… and if I should accidently inform you that I used to live in Radiant Gardens when the chocobos were relocated… and I just so happen to have the co-ordinates for that world in my room… second drawer of my desk… which I have rather foolishly left unlocked."

There was a long pause, in which Roxas bit his lip, hoping he was understanding correct. Then, Xigbar suddenly flashed a fang-filled smile and stood back up straight, announcing loudly, "Well, would you look at that. After saying that, something has just gotten into my one remaining, singular working eye, therefore making me completely blind. Dudette, would you mind helping to determine what has gone into my eye, turning your back on the little kiddo here, and focusing all your attention on helping me?"

"Why of course, Xigbar, oh Superior of mine. I'll just completely look away from Roxas, whom we are meant to be guarding to make sure he doesn't _run off_ and I shall endeavour to find the cause of your eye troubles. It may take some time too. Gee I hope Roxas doesn't RUN AWAY and PORTAL to YOUR ROOM to get the CO-ORDINATES while we're both SO BUSY with your eye, huh?"

"That would be a bummer, wouldn't it? I mean, with NEITHER of us paying ANY ATTENTION to the little guy, he could EASILY run off…"

Any further conversation was interrupted by the sound of a portal closing.

* * *

><p>Axel and Demyx were just having another argument over the best course of action (this time with weapons drawn and voices raised) when suddenly, Roxas surfaced in between them…<p>

Unfortunately, he chose to surface in the wrong place at the wrong time, and received both a fireball and a torrent of water either side of his face. Stunned, he sank back below the waves, and after a few brief shouts of disbelief, Demyx dived under and pulled him back up, slightly dizzy, but still breathing.

"Roxas? What are you doing here! I thought Xemnas had Xigbar and Larxene keep an eye on you so you'd not come with me!"

"They gave me a distraction."

"Gave?"

"They were bored of guard duty. Need I say anymore?"

"Ah, god bless them and their laziness," Axel put a hand on his chest, eyes twinkling in a very doujin-esque way. The moment was very rudely interrupted though as Chopin splashed him thoroughly in a bid to get to 'Mama', who gladly accepted the bedraggled mass of fins and feathers and hugged it tightly as it nuzzled him with its beak.

"I missed you too, Chopin!"

"Kewuuu! Kewuuuuuu!" the little choco-fish cooed.

"Uh, stop it you two, you're making me feel queasy."

"That's love, Axel. It gets right to your stomach and makes you feel all weightless and tingly inside."

"Shut up Demyx."

"That's not all either!" Roxas interrupted before another argument could erupt. "I have the co-ordinates for the place the chocobos were relocated."

The other two froze: Axel's hands wrapped around Demyx's throat whilst the other guy started turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

"Say wha?"

"Xigbar slipped me their location – he used to live in Radiant Gardens and was there when the chocobos were relocated. No idea why HE has the co-ordinates, but… does it matter?"

"Didn't… lady say… m-male aq-tance…" Demyx choked, trying to be helpful whilst still being throttled. The other two shared long looks, then simultaneously said, "Oh. My. God. Xigbar was the… 'acquaintance'?" There was another shocked pause, then Axel and Roxas burst into laughter.

"You're kidding me!" Axel finally let go of Demyx and ignored him sinking under the waves once free. "So… what, we just need a gummi ship?"

"Yep, until we're familiar with the world, then we can portal as we wish."

"Awesome! Well, I know for a fact that engineer guy in Radiant Gardens has a gummi ship lying around… we just need to acquire it then we're all set!"

"And now you've finished celebrating, maybe you should go bring Demyx back to the surface?" Roxas commented with a very unimpressed expression. Axel gave a nervous chuckle of unease and reluctantly submerged into the clinging wet to pull the half-suffocated youth back. Roxas and Chopin both rolled their eyes and sighed. However, neither of them could help jerking in surprise at the sound of loud familiar voices nearby.

"Keep looking… he's a tricky one… could have slipped off here to fool us…"

"Right."

Everyone froze: that had been Marluxia and Saix's voices. If they were caught now…

Before the three of them could exchange terrified stares, something suddenly surfaced between them. Deeply struggling to resist screaming and giving away their position, the three of them recoiled back a little further behind the rocks. They all stared in surprise at what had intruded.

A mermaid with blond antenna-like hair stared back at them, a finger on her lips.

"Larxene?" they all mouthed.

She just swam a little closer, glanced around nervously, then whispered, "You're all in serious danger… Xemnas lied about giving you a head start, Demyx. As soon as you'd gone, he began sending out search parties. I only found out when we let you go, Rox…"

"Oh shoot," Demyx gulped.

"It's worse than that… You can't return… don't give yourselves up… Xemnas plans to dusk you no matter what, Axel… and I don't want that to weigh on these two's consciences if they thought by bringing you back they'd hurt you."

All three of their jaws dropped. Well this was nice: Larxene, of all people (the woman who would sooner castrate you than offer advice) was warning them off from danger?

"Please, get out of here… get somewhere safe," she pleaded, glancing over her shoulder in a paranoid way. The others were getting closer. "They don't know you're out yet Roxas, but everyone's under orders to bring you two back." She gazed at the older men before shivering and yet again looking around. She was making even Chopin nervous, and he didn't even know her enough to realise this was uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Larx, why are you doing this? If you're caught helping us, you'll be in trouble to!"

"Heh, you know me: I'm not a good little girl. I'm a baaaad girl."

"Oh how could we forget?"

She managed a little chuckle, then swallowed, suddenly looking tense. "But seriously, whatever you're trying to do, wherever you're trying to go… make it A.S.A.P, because if you stay here, they will find you, and you will get no mercy."

They all nodded and Demyx wordlessly opened a discreet portal in the rock face. The two blonds got through straight away, but Axel paused just before it, still staring at her.

"Larx…"

"You don't have time right now," she interrupted icily.

"Hey, I always have time for you… but if you insist… I'll make it quick…"

She looked exasperated but didn't say anything.

"Thanks, Larx… and I'm thanking you on behalf of the others as well as myself… you didn't have to do this y'know…"

"I… I did," she smiled slightly, though it instantly fell back into a look of worry.

He smiled and took a couple of flicks of his tail until they were a little closer.

"Larx… you're damn brave to be doing this… I just wish this didn't have to happen… I didn't want to say goodbye, and not even know when I'd see you again."

"Have you told them that… we're… well… 'official' now?"

"No… but they're always teasing me about ya," he smiled weakly. "Am I really so obvious?"

She was about to reply with a giggle when from the portal behind them Demyx's voice cackled, "I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE SO TOTALLY DATING! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!"

Two seconds later, Axel had thrown a chakram through the portal, and once satisfied the yelp that had followed meant he could continue without being interrupted, he turned his attention back to her and sighed.

"Sorry about that. Now, we were saying?"

"Heh, just as long as Marly doesn't find out, we'll be fine…"

"So what if he knows? I'm sick of being the 'other' guy. I'm sick of waiting. Sick of pretending… do you know how painful it is to watch you flirt with him and pretend I'm cool with it? It hurts, Larx. It hurts."

"Aki… just… we don't have time to discuss this right now…" she sighed, lowering her head. "Please, just go. I don't want you to be dusked."

"… If they find out you helped us, you'll be in danger…"

"I'll be fine. I can look after myself. However, if you insist on staying here, you'll be the one who's risking my safety. Please… go. I'll be fine. I'll wait for you. I promise."

"Come with us."

"What?"

"Please, I don't even want to think about leaving you here in potential harm. Come with us. Please, babe."

He took one of her hands in both of his own, staring at her with pleading eyes.

"… I… I can't. I'm sorry. They'll get too suspicious."

"Please…"

"No. No, I'd just get in the way."

"Larx, I'm begging you, please come wi-"

"Axel," she snarled dangerously. "Stop being so damn pathetic. You won't be alone. I'm not going anywhere. If you really cared, you'd respect my decision. Now GO!"

He blinked, then his face fell into a sad defeated expression. Slowly, he opened his arms. She rolled her eyes but obliged him and let him engulf her in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so freakin' much."

"Me too… me too…" she sighed as they pulled apart, then whispered, "Go. Please. Before you're caught."

"Can do, babe. Incidentally, nice shells."

"Ah! Don't look there!" she blushed, eyes wide and instantly crossing her arms over her chest. He just chuckled softly and put his arms back around her, resting his head on top of hers. "What? It's not like I haven't seen them."

The sound of someone choking in shock and horror came from the portal behind them and they both heard Roxas whisper, "Please tell me I misheard that."

Axel ignored them and pulled away only slightly and she sighed, "Fine.. just one kiss, then you must go…"

"As my goddess wishes."

She leant her head up whilst he craned his neck, moving in swiftly for a kiss. Their lips were almost together when…

"Larxene?" a gasp suddenly rang out from behind them. Axel looked up and saw Marluxia glaring in utter horror. Without a second of hesitation, he whirled Larxene around and kept a chakram at her throat.

"Stay back!"

"What are you doing!" she hissed, hands latched around his arm as it locked around her neck

"Trust me," he breathed into her ear, his eyes still locked onto Marluxia, who's face had become mortified. Saix was now at his side, weapon drawn, but neither of them moved. "That's right! Either of you move, she dies!"

Either Larxene truly believed that threat or she was doing a fantastic acting job at playing 'damsel in distress' because Saix dismissed his weapon and Marluxia looked close to tears – something no one would ever believe unless they saw it for themselves.

He swam back a metre until he was on the brink of the portal…

He toyed with the idea of dragging her through. He deeply considered it. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her and with no promise they'd ever meet again. He was practically on the edge of the portal. Just one more twist of the fin and she'd be with him… but… that wasn't what she wanted… was it?

With tremendous resistance to his own selfish wants, he buried his face into her neck briefly, breathed a shaky farewell then pushed Larxene away from him before darting through and sealing it behind him.

Marluxia had rushed forward and caught her, holding her tightly whilst Saix lunged for the portal a little too late. He was left punching the rock face irritably and snarling something awful under his breath.

"Did he hurt you?" the pink-haired Assassin asked quietly.

She blinked slowly, still feeling that stealthy kiss burning on the back of her neck from when she'd been pushed away: the final goodbye of thanks. "No… no… he didn't."

"What are you doing here anyway!"

"I… I was trying to lure him into a sense of security then get him with the element of surprise," she lied quickly, not meeting either of their gazes and instead hiding her triumphant face into Marluxia's shoulder, pretending to be in shock.

"Shouldn't you be guarding Roxas?"

She swallowed. She hadn't thought of an excuse for THAT yet.

Her silence did not go without suspicion.

"Where is Roxas?" Saix asked with a growl.

She bit her lip, then decided it had to be said sooner or later. "He's gone missing."

Saix's face twisted into a deep scowl. Then a portal exploded into life beside him, and he hissed, "In. Both of you. We must tell the Superior."

* * *

><p>"I knew it."<p>

"Drop it."

"I knew it. I knew it all along. The way you'd bung Chopin on me and go visit her room… the looks across the dinner table… the 'private talks'…"

"Demyx, drop the conversation before I drop my fist… onto your face."

"….. why didn't you tell us?"

"… Because I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Scared of… of mockery, I guess."

"… And why would I mock my big brother's revelation of a fine young woman in his life?"

"Marluxia may have found out about us."

"Not from us. We'd never tell him if that was what you wanted. And jeez, it's not like you _slept_ with her or anything."

"….." Axel just cleared his throat and blushed lightly. The other two stared at him in utter shock.

"Oh. My. God," they both managed in unison after a long pause.

"Look, we waited about a month before taking it that far!" Axel protested. "And we only did it about four or five times!"

"I'm not sure whether to be congratulating you or freaking out," Demyx said blankly, still trying to take it in. "No wonder you don't want Marly knowing."

"I… I know… Listen guys… just… don't tell _anyone_ about us! Please! We'll both get in so much trouble!"

"… Hey… Ax? You… you'll both be okay."

"… I miss her already."

"Holy… Ax… Are you _crying_?"

"N-no. C'mon, let's go get Chopin settled in the new world. C'mon! Don't dilly-dally! Move it!"

"….Well Roxas… Are you going to say it or am I?"

"How about we both say it, Dem?"

"… AWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, don't fret children… I'm sure your friend will be back soon. Now come away from the window, or you'll catch a chill."<p>

Heather sighed and did as she was told. Her brother, however, still stared through the glass of the kitchen: waiting with growing anxiety. The elderly woman tutted and busied herself with helping Heather into her seat before dishing out the soup into the bowl.

"Thank you," the girl said politely before picking up a spoon.

"You're very welcome, child. Come on now, boy. Don't you want some too? Heavens, you're so thin and pale, it'll do you good to have some soup. Quick now, before it gets cold!"

Roan still didn't move. He just sat unblinkingly on his watch. Heather swallowed a mouthful of soup and sighed, "Roan is worried about Papa."

"Well, worrying will do no good at all. I tell you, that young man is more than capable of looking after himself: after all he's doing a wonderful job making sure you two are behaving nicely."

"But what if Seifer and his gang got him!" Heather protested suddenly, but was cut off as the old lady force-fed her a mouthful of soup.

"No," she frowned firmly. "Don't be so silly. He's a brave young soul, and you should both have much more faith in him!"

Heather bowed her head in shame and mumbled a guilty, "Yes miss."

Roan finally blinked, then got to his feet, picking up his fiddle and bow and making his way to the hallway.

"Child… where are you going?"

Heather also jumped off her chair following him, calling, "Roan! Roan? What's the matter?"

He – as expected – did not reply, but instead walked out the front door. The woman ran out with Heather, expecting to have to drag him back into the shop and out of the rain that had returned. However, instead, he paused thoughtfully just two feet from the door, stepping out into the deserted and rainy Tram Common.

He looked around slowly, then with gentle care, raised his fiddle and bow, and began to play.

The song was filled with longing. A longing for a pair of loving arms to wrap around him and swear to be there always and forever more. For that familiar face to appear from the misty downpour, and smile.

Neither of the girls had the heart to interrupt his performance. And Roan kept playing and playing and playing until his wish was granted.

Demyx smiled as stepped out of the fog, then stood before him, watching him play. The boy's eyes shone with happiness at the sight of him. Finally, the bow was raised with one long quivering note, and the boy rushed into the embrace.

"Hey… sorry I've been gone so long."

"Papa!"

"Heather! Oh hiya baby! Have you both been good while I was gone?"

"They've been very quiet, but I think now you're here, they'll be just fine," the woman called. Demyx smiled, still hugging the twins before sighing, "Guys? I have something to tell you… and I don't think you're going to like it."

They both looked up at him, a little scared. He bit his lip and eventually forced himself to admit, "I'm going to be gone a little longer. Something bad is happening with my friends, and I have to be there for them."

The children looked heartbroken, and Heather began to sniff. Hardly caring the ground was sopping wet and covered in puddles, he sat cross-legged and picked her up, holding her close.

"I'll come back. I promise."

"Don't go Papa."

"I have to, Heather… I'm sorry."

"But what if Seifer comes back! What will we do without you!"

"Hey, Seifer won't do anything to you… want to know why? Because you're GOOD kids, and it's ME he thinks is the thief… not you guys. You're too good to steal."

"You're too good too though Papa."

"Not as good as you two. Now, I've promised you guys I'd come back… you've got to promise ME something."

"What? Anything!"

"You have to promise to be nice to the lady here, to be kind and caring to everyone you meet, to be strong, to keep true to the music and… most importantly… don't forget about me."

Roan smiled and hugged him, whilst Heather giggled and replied, "That's too easy Papa!"

Demyx smiled wider, though he was struggling not to cry in gratitude. He simply hugged them harder.

* * *

><p>While their mohawked companion bid his 'kids' farewell, Axel and Roxas were busy trying to steal the gummi ship from Radiant Gardens. It might have actually worked without a hitch if Axel hadn't been loudly chanting the 'mission impossible' theme whilst they were so close to the 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's base. And if that hadn't been bad enough, Chopin had snuck up behind the dozing Cloud (who insisted later he was 'meditating') and snapping at his feet.<p>

Dodging a large glowing shuriken by a hair's width, Roxas was still cursing Axel's name to Oblivion. Axel, meanwhile was more concerned with beating back the sword slashes coming at him from back and front: it seemed no love was lost between him and Cloud, but Leon was joining in too. Cid too was unhappy they had been caught about to board his gummi ship docked just outside of town, and was busy remote-accessing the town's defence system.

And still, Axel was humming the theme song.

"Will you give it a rest already!"

"Ptt! As if!"

"Hey, you already have a catchphrase, don't go stealing Xig's."

"Lecture me once we're out of here."

Thankfully for them, the security system was still in the developing stages, and decided to suffer a dangerous glitch at that very moment. Cloud and Leon were sent flying, and Yuffie gave a little yelp, skipping out of their way to avoid being blasted herself.

"C'mon! Go! Go! Go!" Axel grabbed Roxas by the hood (who in turn had grabbed Chopin and held him in his arms protectively) and shoved him into the gummi ship, leaping after and locking the door. Through the door they heard muffled clangs of metal against metal, a few blasts of gunfire and Cid's filthy language telling them to stop attacking the ship or they'd dent it. Not spending too much time listening though, they both rushed to the controls.

"I'm driving. Any arguments?" Axel said firmly, typing in the co-ordinates for their next destination.

Roxas usually would have outright disagreed there but the gummi ship suddenly jolted as it entered security mode and Axel jerked away from the terminals as it sparked violently.

_'Intruders. Intruders. Be warned. You are not authorised to use this vehicle. Should you continue to trespass, the malfunction of this ship will be inevitable, and you shall be forced to land else risk your lives in open space without working engines. You have thirty seconds to comply with this order, then the engines will explode and a special tranquillising gas will be set into the cabin. Your thirty seconds start now. 29… 28… 27… 26…'_

Roxas swore and glanced around at the red lights throbbing around and the almost deafening alarm whirring from above. Chopin was shivering by the door, flinching every time another thump echoed from the other side. Axel meanwhile had taken off his gloves, slid under the control panel on his back and was busy trying to rewire the security system, cursing every time a little electric shock spat at him.

"Need a screw driver… NOW!" he called in slight panic. Roxas glanced around frantically. No… no no screwdriver here at all.

"HURRY IT UP ROXAS!"

The boy almost retorted angrily but instead had a brain wave and fumbled for the four-starred pendant he kept around his neck under his uniform, ripped it off the chain then tossed it to Axel, yelling, "Use the point."

_15… 14… 13… 12…_

"It's not… fucking… working…"

"Keep trying!"

"Aw, SCREW THIS I'M BURNING THE GOD-DAMN COVER OFF!" Axel finally lost his temper, and the smell of melting metal filled the cockpit.

_10… 9…_

Now the more important wires were exposed, he narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth and began to murder his brain by trying to remember the usual wire that controls vehicle security. Maybe joining his brother in stealing cars as a somebody might come in useful after all… that is, if this high-tech gummi ship would even sink as low to have an easy simple one-wire system…

_5…_

Red… Blue… oh maybe the yellow one… oh god, what was it his brother had told him… c'mon, Ax… Ale would've solved this by now, and he was only like 14 when he started this kind of technical rubbish…

_3… _

"AXEL DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm trying!"

_2…_

"KWEEEEH!"

"Aw, HELL no-"

_1.  
>"Prepare for instant subduing. And have a nice day."<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you really, really have to go, Papa?"<p>

"We've been through this, Heather… I do. I have to help my friends. They'll be here soon, and we'll be going somewhere very far away. I might not see you two for a long time, but I will come back. I promise."

She didn't look at all convinced and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them with her face buried. Roan looked equally unhappy and his mournful tune slipped in a c minor to add to the misery. Demyx sighed and put down his sitar.

"I'm sorry guys. But I've got to do this. I have to. You… you'll understand when you're older."

An awkward slice fell. Even Roan had stopped playing. The three of them sat under the shelter of the old train tunnels out of the rain, but they still didn't feel any better. They heard it hammering on the roof of the tunnels, and in some places where the brickwork was damaged, puddles formed by the walls and slipped into the drains by their feet.

The sound of the rain soon had an accomplice though.

All three of them looked up to the source of the noise: a pair of footsteps.

Zexion stared back.

"Demyx? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for Axel?"

The Nocturne said nothing but just stared in steadily growing panic. Seeing he wasn't going to get an answer right away, Zexion turned his gaze to each of the children sat either side of him. Then his eyes locked back onto the pale blond.

"Is there something you've been hiding from us?" he asked coolly.

No one moved. No one breathed. They just stared at each other.

Then, Demyx jumped to his feet, pulling the kids up with him. He hadn't even taken a step before Zexion's lexicon was out and in his hand, pages flipping threateningly. "I think you're got some explaining to do, Nine."

"Papa, who is this man? He's scaring me!" Heather whispered. Demyx didn't reply but just pushed the kids behind him out of harm's way, face full of fear for their safety as Zexion approached slowly.

"I was just asking these kids if they'd seen Axel," he swallowed finally. Zexion didn't look convinced.

"Your scent is all over these children… that wouldn't be possible in such a short space of time… you've met these children before haven't you?"

"Yes but I was still asking them about Axel!"

"I thought the whole point of you having a head start was because you _knew_ where Axel would be in the first place…"

"I… I…"

"And what with Roxas missing now… I think this is all too much to be a coincidence…"

"Roxas is missing?" Demyx pretended to be surprised. To his relief, Zexion seemed to believe this was the first he'd heard of it and sighed, "Yes… not long after you'd left, he'd escaped somehow."

"Whoa, that's worrying. Have you two seen him anywhere? The boy with blond hair?" he turned to the children. They both shook their heads, trembling. "Well, guess we'd better get looking then, hadn't we? Maybe you should go, Zex: I've got this world covered."

"And leave you to squander your head-start?" the Schemer remarked sarcastically. Demyx swallowed. Zexion knew. There was just something behind those cunning eyes that told him that he'd been found out. The shorter man himself took another step forward, making the three of them feel even more uncomfortable. "Tell me: what were you really doing here?"

"As I said, I was asking the kids if they'd seen Axel."

"Even I doubt Axel would be here – the most obvious of locations to check. As one of his closer friends, you should know better. Even you are not so foolish to assume so little of him. So… why _are_ you here?"

Another step forward. The rest took a step back, and found themselves up against a wall.

"Nine. Tell me."

"Zexion. Back off. You're scaring me."

"I will once you tell me."

"Zexion. Back. Off."

"Or what?"

Demyx really couldn't think of an answer. He couldn't tell the truth: 'Oh gee, I'm just waiting on a gummi ship driven by both the missing members and their chocobo, and then we're going to run off together to re-home the bird and then…' That was a good point, what would happen AFTER Chopin was re-homed? If they went back, Axel would be dusked. But they couldn't stay on the run forever. They'd all be branded traitors. But maybe that wouldn't be so bad if they stuck together. Maybe they'd find a nice quiet world, settle down as a proper family like they dreamed and spend the rest of their days together. Seemed perfect but… was it even possible? To remain comfortably fugitives forevermore?

"Oi, Blondie!"

He snapped out of his spiralling thoughts and both he and Zexion glanced over to one of the tunnel exits. Seifer stood, smirking yet still looking as grumpy as ever. "You and me got some sorting out to do."

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind-" Zexion began moodily, only to be interrupted by a rude, "You can beat it, short-stack. You can chat with your boyfriend some other time: I got a bone to pick with him and those brats of his."

It was nearly the last thing Seifer ever said.

* * *

><p>"Where IS he?" Roxas asked impatiently, looking out the front window of the gummi ship docked out of sight just above Twilight Town's stratosphere. Axel was sat in the pilot's seat, wincing as he kept a cold damp cloth over the burns made by the electric shocks he'd received by manually disabling the gummi ship's security. At Roxas' question, he gave a grunt of pain then mumbled, "Hope nothing's happened to the little guy… Hey Chopin can you get me some more plasters, kid?" The little chocobo emerged from the cabins with a roll of plasters in its beak and hopped up onto 'Daddy's' lap. "Thanks."<p>

"Wait… wait… I think that's him…" Roxas said loudly, peering closer through the window.

"Where is he?" Axel sighed, grasping the controls and starting up the engine.

"The station plaza… he looks kinda desperate… wait… hang on… he has the twins with him."

Axel groaned but before he could complain Roxas suddenly gasped and breathed, "I think he's in trouble, he's waving like mad at us. There appears to be some kind of commotion in the tunnels behind him… I can see some magic flashes coming out."

"Fine, we're going in. Better get in your seat, Rox. You too Chopin."

Waiting until they'd done as instructed, Axel guided the ship until it hovered beyond the balcony wall of the station plaza. Through the windows they both saw Demyx and the twins run desperately towards them. The children looked terrified out of their minds and their adopted guardian didn't look too delighted either. Within a few seconds, Demyx had hopped onto the wall and was leaning in the now open doorway to the cockpit, panting, "Zexion found me. He's trying to make me tell. We need out of here now!"

Roxas pulled Demyx into the gummi ship but hesitated at the sight of the twins.

"We're not taking them," Axel growled from the pilot seat as if reading his mind. Demyx rounded on him immediately.

"They're coming. They're my kids. I will not abandon them."

"They're staying."

"Then so am I."

"Demyx no… you're not going anywhere. We can't take the kids. They'll be a liability."

"So am I! so is Roxas! Hell so are you!"

"Papa… don't go," Heather cawed tearfully, too scared to follow him onto the ship but unable to move away from his presence. He moved back to the doorway and held out his hand, a look of pleading on his face.

"Heather, Roan… come on. Come with me. I'll look after you. Trust me. Please, jump on board. I promise, I'll protect you."

The children looked sorely tempted but didn't move. Axel growled, "They aren't coming and that's final."

"If they stay here, the organization may find them… and given the current circumstances, that's a given. And if either of them fall into danger without my protection, I would gladly kill myself. So if you aren't going to let me bring them, I'm getting off this gummi ship, and I am going to forget I ever liked you."

"Guys please don't bicker just bring the damn kids!" Roxas blurted out, not wanting an all out fall-out.

"Papa…"

The fighting in the tunnels had become deathly quiet, and Demyx gasped in horror as he saw Zexion's shadow fast approaching the tunnel entrances. If Zexion saw the twins alone…

"Demyx, fine. Just… KIDS GET IN!" Axel shouted, also seeing the threat fast coming and quickly starting to grasp the controls ready to take off.

Too terrified to disagree, the children jumped into the ship and into the arms of Demyx. The door slammed shut behind them and the ship rose up back into outer space out of sight before Zexion even saw where they'd gone.

On the ship, the twins were having a cuddle from their dear guardian, very shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

From the pilot's chair, Axel glared over his shoulder at them but sighed and looked down at Chopin almost guiltily. Despite disliking the responsibility Chopin had bought to his simple life, Axel kind of sympathised with the desire to look after his 'kid'.

"Hey… Daddy."

He looked up to his side and saw Roxas giving a proud grin.

"Thanks for letting the kids come. You might not have noticed, but Demyx is crying in joy back there."

Axel glanced over his shoulder but all he saw was Demyx's figure hunched over the two children and he heard a few whispers of loving adoration being passed. He looked back into the windscreen and wordlessly shrugged as he dodged a stray asteroid. Roxas grinned wider and folded his arms.

"Stop the tough guy act. You're glad he's happy, aren't you?"

"… well…" the oldest mused with pretend disinterest as he pulled a lever and put on full speed. "Let's just say… maybe I'm starting to realise just how addictive fatherhood is."

* * *

><p>The gummi ship ride was long and tiring. Armed with the co-ordinates and comfortable that they were safe from pursuit, Axel had put on autopilot and began wandering about the ship: he hadn't had a good chance to explore it since he and Roxas had filched it.<p>

Roxas had fallen asleep in the co-pilot's chair, mouth hanging open a little and light breathing brushing his lips, making a little tuft of misplaced hair flutter occasionally. Chopin was also asleep, on the boy's lap. Neither of them even twitched as Axel tip-toed past chortling at how cute they looked like that.

The gummi ship had two cabins, both with two beds in each. With the unexpected arrival of the twins, it meant they were one bed short. However, knowing that as it was he who so desperately wanted the twins to come, Demyx had silently volunteered to give up his bed, and instead sat head slumped in slumber against Roan's bed. Axel stood in the doorway, arms folded as he leant against the frame. He gazed over his friend, then to the two occupied beds in turn. The kids were sound asleep. Heather looked fairly comfortable, but Roan's right hand was in Demyx's grip, as if they'd fallen asleep in the middle of a comforting session. Axel wasn't surprised: the kids barely knew what was going on, it was understandable they'd be scared. How on earth does one explain to a couple of half-starved children that they're travelling through space to a completely different world after being hassled by a 'scary man'?

Torn between leaving them at peace or saving Demyx's neck from a terrible cramp later, Axel sighed, bit his lip, then made his decision.

"Hey… hey… bro, wake up…"

It took a couple of gentle nudges and a poke to the rib, but finally Demyx lifted his head with a sudden intake of breath, as if Axel had just activated his lungs. Giving a tiny yawn, the youth looked up with bleary eyes. Axel smiled back weakly.

"You okay?"

"Mmmhhhhhhunnnnnngggggggnnngg… yeah… why?"

Smiling wider at the slightly amusing sight of Demyx rubbing his eye whilst trying not to yawn loudly, Axel shrugged and replied, "Just making sure you're okay. How have the kids been?"

"They… they're scared. I dunno: maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Hey… no, don't say that. Yes, I'd prefer if they weren't coming along for the ride, but… Dem, they're your kids: you couldn't just leave them there. Not with Zexion prowling around."

"Not my kids though… are they?" Demyx looked positively miserable, gazing over to Roan and absent-mindedly stroking his little hand. The boy gave a silent sigh then buried himself deeper into the blankets. Axel wasn't sure as Demyx's head was turned away from him, and it was so quiet, so subtle, but he swore he heard a breathed, "_I'd give anything to make it happen though… anything…_"

"Look, they're orphans. They have no parents left on this earth or any other. All they have in the whole wide universe is you. And now you don't have the excuse of Xemnas not wanting them around the castle… huh? Dem: there's nothing holding you back. Why deny it any longer? Hmm? C'mon… say it…"

Demyx remained silent, still staring at Roan.

"C'mon bro… the only one who still doubts you is yourself. You'd have to be a blind fool to be unable to see how much you love them. Hell, you might not even need documents, you might not even need a big fancy legal system. It might just be a case of asking the kids how they'd feel about having you as their father, and then voila! Don't give up, Dem! Don't deny yourself the chance of a lifetime! Don't rob yourself of something truly beautiful!"

"But what if I _can't_, Axel? What if I can't make them that promise? What if this all blows over and we get back to the castle? What's going to happen to them?"

"I'll have none of that," Axel suddenly grinned deviously and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Now… who's the Daddy?"

Demyx paused, smiling too, but he bit his lip as if about to do something he knew he shouldn't. He glanced to Axel, found himself smiling wider then announced quietly, "I am."

They met their fists together and still both smiling, they both got to their feet and left the room, lingering in the doorway to switch off the light switch and pull the cabin door to.

* * *

><p>I own nothing but Heather, Roan and Chopin.<p> 


	6. Into the Unknown

They estimated they'd been on board the ship for seven hours before the autopilot announced they had entered the world's gravitational pull, and that manual piloting was required in order to avoid instant death via crash landing. Thankfully, they landed without much incident, and were soon busying themselves with supplies, prep-talks and general 'get ready for anything' instructions.

"Comfy?" Roxas asked with a smile as he finished pulling the strings of a pull-bag Chopin was sat it. The little bird's head poked out in a tuft of feathers and gave a loud, "Keweh!"

"Hee hee, alright then!" the boy slipped the bag onto his back.

The other end of the cockpit, Demyx was busy fussing over his own charges.

"You stick with us at all times, okay? No wandering off, no loud noises that might put us in danger, no leaving my sight at _any time_. No touching _anything_ that you don't know if it's safe or not. No _eating_ anything that you're not sure if it's safe or not. And _no talking to strangers without supervision_! We clear?"

The twins nodded, though they looked terrified. "Is something out there going to hurt us, Papa?"

"We're not sure, Heather, I'll admit. This is a new place for all of us. We're all a little scared. But, even if there is something big and nasty out there, I won't let it near either of you. I swear. There we go, that won't be slipping anymore Roan. Now, do you both have food? Water?"

"Y-yes."

"And you, Roan?" A thumbs up. "Good. Have you both been to the bathroom? Good. What else have I forgotten? Hmmmm…" Roan lifted his fiddle and bow with a pout. Demyx bit his lip and folded his arms. "Don't you want to leave it here on the ship? It might get dirty or damaged out there… and it'll be a pain to carry around." Roan just hugged it against him protectively. "Oh… fine! But you're carrying it yourself, young man! It's your responsibility, got it?" A furious nod. A sigh of exhaustion, then Demyx found something else to fuss over. "Heather, here let me try and sort out your hair, it's still messy from your sleeping."

"Demyx give the kids some breathing space!" Axel laughed as he put on his bag. "Have you even packed your own stuff?"

"Oh… good point…"

"Moron," Axel mumbled as Demyx jogged back into the cabin to start packing. He stopped though when Heather kicked him in the shin and said angrily, "Don't call Papa a moron!"

Gritting his teeth in pain, Axel just growled under his breath, "she's just a kid, she's just a kid…"

* * *

><p>On first impressions, the world they had landed in seemed incredibly pleasant. They had landed on the top of a lush green hill surrounded in other equally lush, green hills. Pure blue skies allowed the sunlight to pour down onto them, and even the twins lost their apprehension and drew a couple of stunned laughs from them.<p>

"Niiiiiice…" Axel whistled.

"Oh Chopin! Chopin! Look at THIS!" Roxas gasped. The chocobo poked his head out of the bag on his back and took in the scenery. He gave a coo of approval.

"Maybe we can just let Chopin run free here," Demyx mused, staring out across the endless plains of sweeping grassy hilltops that swayed in the breeze.

"I dunno… it might not be as safe as it appears out here… I think we'd be better to hedge our bets on the ranch… if it even exists."

"I think we should ask Chopin."

"Agreed. Choppa? What do you think?" Roxas took the bag off his back and let the bird out to hop around, scratch the earth, peck a particularly large blade of grass that startled him. He clicked his beak, lifted his head then scratched the earth again...

Then screeched in fright and dove back into the bag.

Everyone was suddenly on guard and whirled around, ready to summon their weapons and attack any potential threats. The twins rushed behind Demyx for protection. However, the only thing slightly amiss they found was that of a tall gentleman who had appeared directly behind them without their notice.

"Excuse me, is this your ship? It's parked on private property," he remarked in a cheerful voice.

Still in battle poise, they shared a glance of '_what do you think? Trustworthy?_' before Axel straightened up and cleared his throat. "We're looking for the chocobo ranch. Heard of it?"

The stranger bit his lip, thinking, then nodded, to their relief. "Sure do. Was big talk in these parts some years back… shame…"

Another pause from the trio before Axel urged, "Shame?"

"Yes, terrible terrible shame… I'm afraid the young lady who runs it was abducted by wandering bandits just the other week."

The third pause was much longer with a slight hint of mild horror.

"Abducted?"

"Bandits?"

"Yes… some say they were the King's men in disguise… after all, after she refused the young Prince's proposal, my, how angry his Majesty became. I was half-expecting something like this to happen – the royal family do not like being told 'no'. If they don't get something, they take it."

The three nobodies shared a look of tense 'now what?'

"Uh… well, we have a chocobo that needs a good home… if the ranch is missing its owner… well, here is okay, isn't it?"

"How old is the chocobo?"

"Chopin's about a week old."

"And I take it one of you is the adopted… uh… 'maternal figure'?"

Roxas raised his hand, tuning bright red.

"You're a little young to be a mother," the man laughed sarcastically before slapping Roxas on the back. "But, I'm afraid chocobos require a lot of care within the first three weeks of birth… if you were to leave him here at that age, he'd have so many problems when he matures. Unless you quickly got him used to another surrogate mother, I'm afraid you sentence this chocobo to a life of misery."

"Uh… do you mind volunteering?" Demyx asked awkwardly. The man looked very surprised but sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Your best bet would have been the ranch, as the lady there was an excellent breeder and had plenty of surrogate mothers in waiting… but… as I said…" he trailed off with another sigh.

"Well, can you at least tell us where to start looking for this woman?" Axel said eventually. "We really need to get this chocobo homed."

The man pointed directly behind himself with a jab of his thumb. "Castle Bortio is that way. If the rumours about those bandits are true, that's where you'll find her."

"Thank you. And seriously sorry about this but… can we keep our ship here on your land? We've got munny."

The man looked annoyed for the first time in the conversation but folded his arms and huffed, "Fine. But I dislike my land being used willy-nilly. It's not good for the vegetation. I brought all this land simply to preserve the nature… now it's a parking space for you aliens. My, if I wasn't such an agreeable fellow…."

Axel dropped a pile of golden munny into his hand.

"… As I was saying, of course. Be my guests."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now, keep heading that way until you reach the plateau of wildflowers. Then, walk the edge East until you hit the dirt-track. Follow that for a while and you'll find the signposts. They'll point you in the right direction, though personally, I'd recommend the path that goes through Arcto Forest."

"Sweet. Well, c'mon guys, times a-wasting!"

"Thank you sir!" Heather called nervously as she and her brother were hurried along by Demyx, who felt incredibly uncomfortable around the man, but hadn't wanted to say anything at the risk of being called a coward.

If only he had said something.

* * *

><p>They reached the 'signposts' with little event, aside from several ruthless games of 'rolley-polley' down the hills usually between Roxas and Heather, Chopin chasing them then pouncing upon whoever reached the bottom first. By the time they had reached the fork in the dirt track separated by the wooden post, the youngsters were all covered in grass-stains and Chopin was very worn out, back in the little pull bag on 'Mama's' back. Roan, who had not joined in with the rolling due to not wanting his fiddle damaged, was on his own parent's back, half asleep. He'd begun sneezing during the field of wildflowers the stranger had mentioned, and was now trying to rest from the violent hay fever.<p>

The party stood and looked up at the hastily hammered-together signs. The left side pointed into a looming series of canyons and cliffs which slowly progressed into what looked like the beginnings of a mountain and read: Orion's Path, Spyder's Cave and Mt. Rinnal. The other sign that pointed right towards a lower level of ground that faded past a ravine and a thick build of trees said: Arcto Forest, Meadle Village and Sakura Plain. Above both signs was a notice proclaiming, "Castle Bortio accessible by all routes."

"Well, which route do you think we should take?" Axel sighed, setting down his bag.

"We are NOT going to Spyder's Cave," Demyx blurted out instantly, pale-faced.

"Agreed," Roxas mumbled.

"If Papa doesn't want to go there, neither do we," Heather finished with a shudder, even though she didn't know what a 'spyder' was. Roan shrugged then pointed right. Axel rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, okay… I KNOW we've had bad experiences with spiders in the past, but are you sure you wanna be traipsing through a forest?"

"Are YOU sure we wanna be traipsing through a CAVE?" Demyx countered.

"That guy who met us off the gummi ship was a local and he suggested the right path…" Roxas used a little bit more relevant evidence to support their argument. Axel sighed but admitted defeat.

"… Alright: the right path it is."

* * *

><p>"Whose bright idea was it to take the freakin' right path?"<p>

No one answered him, but instead gazed uncomfortably at the incredibly weak looking rope bridge that stretched across the ravine they'd noted earlier.

"Warning: dangerous bridge – only one traveller at a time," Demyx read aloud the sign tacked to one of the splintered poles that held one end up.

"Yes well, that much is obvious. Hell, I doubt it would even hold one."

"Well, it's either this or Spyder Ca-"

"It doesn't look THAT dangerous," Demyx interrupted quickly, moving to step onto it. However he felt a firm hand take his shoulder from behind and make him stop. He looked to the owner of the hand in confusion.

"I still don't think it's safe… we'd better make precautions," Axel said. "We need someone to volunteer to walk across to make sure it won't just give way even with just one person at a time. And whoever volunteers will need to be safe themselves… I suggest the first person across ties something around their waist so everyone this end can easily pull them back up again should the bridge collapse."

"I'll go," Demyx said instantly. "I'm crossing this bridge no matter what – I am NOT going anywhere near somewhere called 'Spyder's Cave', thank you very much."

"You sure?"

"Hey, as long as I'm secure like you suggested, I have no problems doing this. And I sure as hell am not going to let either of the kids do it unless I'm sure it's safe."

"Alright then… Now, everyone else, find things we can use as rope."

It took about ten minutes running around the area, but eventually they'd cobbled together a strong long piece of… various objects. It was made from an abandoned silk scarf the twins had found slung in a tree, a several of vines from the very same tree and both of Roxas' socks (they were THAT desperate) to extend the length.

"Okay, you ready?" Axel asked as Demyx looped the vine around his waist. He tied it in a tight knot, gave it an experimental tug to make sure it was firm then nodded shakily – suddenly he was a lot more nervous about this.

"Alright… take it steady… if you think the bridge is about to go, come back to us… SLOWLY."

"O-o-okay…" the youth nodded again, before taking a long shaky breath, staring straight ahead. He took a step forward onto the bridge. It swayed weightlessly as both his feet touched the first plank. His knuckles were white as they grasped the ropes either side of him.

Do not look down do not look down do not look down.

He was about a quarter of the way across now. So far so good. He was starting to feel a little sick from the constant swaying, and the wind rushing through the ravine wasn't helping. What was at the bottom of the ravine anyway? A river? Sharp spikes of pointy death? He almost looked but snapped his gaze right back up again, keeping them fixed on the other side: onto safety.

The bridge was caught in a strong gust and practically lurched all over the place. He froze, grasping the ropes, but once the wind settled, he carried on walking.

He reached the other side, and released a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. It was only when he turned around as he untied the 'rope' he realised everyone on the other side had been doing the same. Axel pulled the 'rope' back to their side and turned to the others.

"Who's going next?"

Roan was staring longingly across the bridge towards his 'Papa'. Seeing the look, Axel caught his attention and gestured to the rope. The boy stared at the rope, then to his sister, then back at the rope before taking it and putting it around his waist.

Once Roan and his precious fiddle were over, Heather insisted on being next and nervously traversed the bridge, almost running the last three planks and tumbling tearfully into Demyx's arms with her brother.

Axel came shortly after, this time without using the rope, now he was certain it was safe. Roxas made to follow when he remembered Chopin was still in his bag, and suddenly he had doubts: if he and Chopin went over together… would the bridge be able to hold them? To make sure, he took off his bag and let the chocobo out. He looked rather ruffled and confused.

"Chopin… we need to cross this bridge, but we can't do it together…"

Chopin clicked his beak and stared at the bridge, then looked back up to 'Mama'.

"Kwuhehu," the little bird seemed very uncertain. Roxas bit his lip but put on a weak smile for the bird's sake.

"C'mon Choppa… it's not far… tell you what, you go first. You go towards Daddy, 'kay? I'll stay here, so if you get scared, you can run back to one of us… that sound fair?"

Chopin shook his head madly, a bit of fear in his eyes. However, he hopped a little towards the bridge, examining the posts, then placed one tentative foot onto the first plank. He removed it quickly, as if expecting the wood to bite. However, when nothing happened, he put the foot back on, then looked back over his wing. Roxas smiled with encouragement, then whispered, "Go on, Choppa… you can do it!"

Feeling a little more motivated, the little bird hopped cautiously forward four planks, paused by a sizable gap (by his standards) between the fifth and sixth, hopped over it then progressed further still.

It was when he got halfway that the trouble started.

The wind came back. Chopin, being considerably smaller and lighter than the others who had crossed before, AND being unable to grip with anything but his claws, found himself being blown forcefully nearer the sides. He dug in his blunt claws and just managed to keep upright. Trouble was, he had glimpsed what lay below him. An eighty-foot drop with a speck of dark blue that might have been a river – too far away to tell. Chopin became paralysed with terror, and all he could manage to do was scream, "KWEH! KWEH!"

Either side of the bridge, Chopin's 'parents' realised the little bird just wasn't going to budge.

"Chopin! C'mon kid! Get moving!" Axel shouted with a hint of worry. "The sooner you move, the sooner you'll be off the bridge!"

"Go Choppa! Go! We're here Choppa, but you gotta get to us!" Roxas began shouting too from the other side, crouched with his arms wide with a look of desperation on his face. Still Chopin didn't move, and instead shrieked louder as a lighter breeze began swaying the bridge dangerously.

Unable to stand seeing the poor creature in so much distress, Roxas threw caution to the wind and in considered haste, began to cross the bridge.

"Roxas! No! Get _back_!" Axel shouted along with a chorus of other, "No!"s and "Don't!"s. The boy ignored them though and shakily managed to reach Chopin, scooping him up into one arm whilst the other was looped around the ropes on his side to keep himself upright. The bridge groaned and wobbled and shook as the wind increased, but still the teenager edged ever so slowly towards the others, taking sideways baby steps and clinging madly to the ropes. The little chocobo in the nook of his elbow buried its face into his coat, still screaming at regular intervals.

They were approximately twenty planks from safety when it happened.

The most tremendous creaking and groaning suddenly became a roar of snapping timbers and the whirl of taut ropes flying for freedom. And in a sudden horrific lurch, Roxas and Chopin were sent tumbling through a storm of wood and rope.

Stabbing pains ripped through his hand as the boy fumbled blindly to grasp something, anything, to stop them falling. Unable to blink away the splinters and his eyes watering because of it, he had little idea where he was now, but all he knew was something in his hand was slipping, and that whatever that something was, it was screeching and cawing madly. His other hand seemed to have found purchase on something. It felt like wood, but he could feel something warm and sticky covering his hands too. Some of it dripped onto his face. He licked it. Blood.

He heard shouting, terrified yells, shaky orders being issued from someone clearly not knowing what to do, and screaming.

One eye was now clear from the splinters, but was watering so badly, all he could see were blurs.

There came another shout, then the sound of tiny rocks crumbling down around him. He heard rhythmic 'tup' 'tup' noises of something making gentle connections to the cliff face he felt against his chest.

Then he heard breathing, getting louder – panicked and strained. He heard the breathed, "Roxas…" then felt a hand brush against his shoulder. He tried to blink away the tears. The blur he saw had a smudge of startling crimson near its top.

"Roxas, keep calm, okay…?" he heard Axel voice panting. It was all very well him telling the boy to keep calm, but Axel sounded just as terrified. "Shoot, your hands are shredded… Chopin… Chopin shhh-shush-shush-shush-shhhhhhhhhhhhh Daddy's here… I'll get you out of here, just hang on a little longer."

The tears were starting to go in one eye. Weakly, Roxas found himself staring at a highly pale and flustered Axel, who had one hand clinging to their makeshift rope which was being held with some effort by Demyx and the twins at the top and the other trying to grasping the cliff face. Roxas himself was dangling just below the remains of the bridge, one hand wrapped around a thin, dry branch that protruded from the cliff. Chopin was in his other arm, fussing and panicking loudly. Golden feathers spewed out of every movement the bird made and sailed weightlessly into the ravine below.

Whatever Axel had been trying to do, he'd finished. Using the rope to keep steady, he walked along the cliff-face closer to them until he was practically against him, then looped the end of the rope around Roxas's waist, tying a tight knot, and still half hugging him as if scared the rope wouldn't be enough.

"Right, Roxas… I got you… now, when I say, you need to let go of the branch… and trust me…"

The boy barely heard him. The pain was getting to him. His eyes were sliding shut. His grip on the branch was slipping. Chopin was sending throbs of pain into his gut with his scrabbling claws…

Axel saw the faint before Roxas did, and swore as he increased his grip even more on the boy's unconscious figure as he let go. Once sure he had the boy secure, he tugged the rope twice. He heard Demyx grunting orders to the twins as the three of them struggled and groaned to pull them back up.

Just when Axel assumed they were all okay, Roxas' grip on Chopin went completely.

Axel watched with horror as the tiny defenceless little bird plummeted down, down, down, shrieking, flapping it's flightless wings uselessly.

Then he did something that one week ago, he would never have believed.

He dove after him, shouting, "Chopin! Daddy's commin'!"

Demyx was just pulling Roxas up onto flat land again when he saw the redhead freefalling after the chocobo.

"Axel? Axel no!" he screamed, clinging to the cliff edge as if scared the world would tilt if he let go. _'No no no Axel's going to die he's falling and he's going to be crushed if he hits that river at that velocity oh my god he's going to die his stomach will be ripped open by the force and Chopin too oh gods oh gods oh gods he can't die he can't he must live I've got to do something I've got to save him oh god help him think Demyx think you can DO something so DO it!'_

With an almost strangled cry, Demyx clenched his eyes shut and thrust both arms down into the ravine. At the very bottom, the river trembled, shivered, throbbed and pulsated in a strange trance, then began to swell with an increasingly loud, low rumble as the currents fought angrily against this invading control.

And then, with a sudden roar, the water burst upwards from the riverbed into the air, white spray flying everywhere. The thick mass of liquid separated loosely to form an army of droplets, which kept whizzing up to meet the plummeting figures.

Axel, meanwhile, had flailed in an attempt to 'swim' through the air, and managed to grasped Chopin and hug him protectively, curling up around the bird as he waited for the terrific splash and, ultimately, death.

That is, until he felt something cold and smooth enveloping him… and… was he going mad in the trauma, or… was he slowing down?

No…. no… not slowing down… he'd _stopped_.

Risking opening an eye, he found himself surrounded by water. This was hardly the most comfortable of positions he'd like to find himself in, but the fact he could feel himself steadily rising up now due to the water's pressure pushing him…

Still leaning over the edge, arms straight out, Demyx winced and gasped in pain. If only he could hold on until Axel was safely up on the cliff again…

"Papa! What's wrong!" Heather asked in a frightened voice as she and Roan looked up from Roxas' sleeping figure. "Are you hurt?"

Trying not to let his concentration waver, he didn't answer and carried on putting everything he had into lifting the two fallen comrades up and up using the water… but… so… heavy… like his eyelids… needed rest or… gods the pain… the pain… it was killing him… he could feel it… just a little further, please… just… just…

"Papa!"

Both the twins rushed forward to grasp him as he almost slumped off the edge. He couldn't take it anymore. Everything failed him: his eyes, his powers, his mind, his hearing. As he lay completely drained of all energy, he felt their small bony hands touching his cheeks, moving his fringe out of his face. Two pairs of arms looping around his neck. Tears falling onto his cheeks. A couple of kisses. The sensation of two tiny bodies snuggling right up against him, clasping his coat as they shook with sobs.

And then, to his utter surprise, he felt a pair of larger, more adult hands – one on either cheek. They stayed there for a few mere seconds, then one pair left his cheek, and instead he felt his right eyelid being held open.

He still couldn't see whoever it was, but smiled sleepily when he heard that dear familiar voice whisper, "I owe you my life little bro… rest… you've earnt it."

And with one last parting touch on his forehead, he fell into a long, deep, exhausted sleep, satisfied he still had his big brother with him.

* * *

><p>Countless leagues away, through the darkness that the light barely breathed upon, someone else was dreaming of their safety.<p>

However, the dreams were interrupted by troubled nightmares that made her weary eyes ease open and flick up into the night, staring at the stars that managed to break through the darkness. She wondered if they were out there: on one of those tiny specks of light. Too far away to reach, but there all the same in plain sight.

She sat up, gazing through the window – she'd left the silk curtains open just so she could always see the stars. It gave her hope that she'd see them again.

She shivered. In vague discomfort, she slipped out of her bed in her satin night-gown. She just couldn't rest.

Barely knowing what she was doing, she left her room silently and crossed the hallway, her dress trailing behind her in folds of luxury. She paused by a door about midway down the corridor, took the handle, then slide inside.

There was still evidence of the struggle in the room: kicked over chairs, paper strewn about the floor, some scorch marks on the walls, the messed up bedcovers, the lampshade being held up only by the wall it had fallen against.

She found herself tidying up without even really thinking about it. She didn't care. When he came back… if he ever did… she wanted to make sure he had a comfortable place to rest. Not some pile of trash caused by his arrest. Not something to remind him of the pain. Something fresh, something clean from the anger and hurt.

The bed was the last thing she tidied: lifting up the heavy duvet and settling it back down lightly, making sure it sat squarely. She lifted one of the pillows that had almost fallen off in the struggle earlier, and she was going to set it right again without even a second thought.

Then she stopped, held it in both hands, then brought it to her face, inhaling his scent. Her eyes closed as she held it to her face.

Maybe she should have gone with him. Was this really the right decision? What if he was hurt? What if she'd never see him again? She hadn't even got a chance to say goodbye.

She withdrew the pillow from her face, opened her eyes, then blinked back the tears. Angry at herself for getting so worked up, she stiffly wiped them away and threw the pillow back onto the bed.

"Wherever you are, you'd better be looking after yourself, ya big doofus. I know I never said this aloud… I'm too stubborn, I guess… but if you ever got hurt… I… I don't know what I'd do…"

She looked out his window, back into the sky, at the stars. As expected, she got no reply. Still, she clung to the feeble hope he had heard her in some small way.

"Larxene…?"

She looked over her shoulder, hugging herself in loneliness. Marluxia came up behind her, looking concerned, his hair ruffled more so than usual from sleeping.

"Larxene… you should be resting after that terrible situation you were in."

"I'm fine," she growled sleepily. She didn't have the motivation to make it sound up to its usual gruff anger. He put an arm around her chest, resting his head on her shoulder.  
>"I can see perfectly well that you're not… please… rest, my sweet. He won't hurt you ever again… I'll see to it personally if Xemnas doesn't get to him first. That low-life will pay for even thinking of raising a finger to you."<p>

She felt one of his fingers linger on her cheek, then pull away. Usually she'd be shining up to him, encouraging him, inwardly laughing at his ignorance that she had moved on from him. Tonight… tonight… she just didn't care anymore.

"Come… let's get you back to your room… heaven knows, you need the rest…"

He put an arm around her waist and gently steered her out the room. She didn't protest, or struggle. She numbly let him take her away.

And there she was, right back where she started: alone, in bed, staring up from under her covers at those twinkling specks above, clinging to the promise they gave. Trapped in this stifling little building, whilst out there in the big wide multiverse, somewhere too far for her to reach, he braved the worlds.

"You want him… don't you?"

She gasped, sitting up and snapping her gaze to the door of her room.

Xigbar stared back, his usually playful and arrogant face now filled with seriousness. She relaxed a little and slumped back into her pillows, turning away from him and looking back up into the sky.

"Go away…"

"Listen girl… if you're really willing… if he really means that much… I could just tell everyone tomorrow you ran off to 'get revenge for your humiliation'…"

It didn't sink in at first. She carried on staring for a few seconds, then blinked hard, face falling into a frown. Slowly, she lifted her head and stared at him.

He smiled back, then casually lifted his arms behind his head in relaxation. "I'll give you five minutes to pack… then I'm coming back in to make the portal. Choose wisely, kid."

And with that, he vanished into a warp hole, leaving her muddling her thoughts in frantic decision.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had recovered from the awful ordeal of the bridge and weren't quite so exhausted any more, night had fallen, and they decided maybe it would be best for them to set up camp where they were so they were better prepared for what was in store the next day.<p>

The blankets were laid out, the campfire lit, and the supplies shared out equally, (Though Demyx slipped the twins some extra while Axel wasn't looking.) Now everyone was full and sleepy, a pleasant mood had settled, and the drama of earlier forgotten by being in each other's presence. Inevitably, the sitar had come out, and the kids were all clapping and laughing along to Demyx's version of 'She'll be coming 'round the mountain'.

"Whoa, we'll be dancing round that fountain when we're done! We'll be dancin' round that fountain when we're done! We'll be dancin' round that fountain, I say, we'll be dancing round that fountain, We'll be dancing round that fountain just for fun! YEEHA!"

And to help fit the song, he'd been making random waterspouts leap up for the twins to laugh and dodge around during the whole song. Even Roxas joined in, getting thoroughly soaked but drying quickly in the firelight.

"We'll be riding big ol' choc'bos when we're done! We'll be riding big ol' choc'bos when we're done! Oh! We'll be ridin…"

Delicate little moths hovered about the flames, a gentle breeze playing with them a little. Axel made sure it didn't burn out though. Instead, he sat with his back against the trunk of a singular tree, watching the youngsters playing, singing and dancing with a massive smile on his face. In his lap, little Chopin was fast asleep, still shaken from earlier, but now at least at rest. Absentmindedly, Axel stroked the creature's head, his smile widening as he felt the bird snuggled deeper into his lap.

As Demyx entered a different song that he couldn't confess he knew, the redhead sighed and slowly raised his head, looking up into the sky at the stars.

Without warning, a strange pang of loneliness struck him, and he found himself blinking in dumbstruck amazement as a silent tear trickled down his cheek. Hastily he scrubbed it away, then put a hand on the offending cheek, as if utterly confounded as to what had just occurred. Reeling from this completely unprovoked display of weakness on his part, he didn't realise how taken aback he was until he realised Demyx had finished playing some time ago and was busy tucking the twins into bed as Roxas clambered under his own sheets.

"Sweet dreams guys…" he kissed the twins once each smiling fondly.

"Nuh-night Papa…"

"Nuh-night…"

"Papa?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What's it like… to have a real Papa?"

"It… it… it's beautiful, Heather. It really is…"

The little girl nodded, then looped her arms around Demyx's neck.

"You're beautiful, Papa."

Axel smiled, his shock momentarily forgotten as he watched Demyx give her another kiss goodnight, move Roan's hair out of his eyes, tuck them both in tightly, then straighten up, walking away with his hands in his pockets. The man sat down on his own blankets, stared at the kids for a good long time, waiting until they were sound asleep and safe before he too settled down, throwing a sheet over himself.

The only one awake, Axel sighed again and looked back up at the stars.

As he expected, another tear broke from his eye and scrambled down his cheek until it collected on his chin and dropped heavily onto his elbow.

"It's you… isn't it?" he whispered to no one in particular.

The night breeze was the only sound he heard, but he lowered his head, eyes closed with a sad smile on his lips.

"God I miss you," he croaked.

* * *

><p>AN I own nothing except Chopin, Heather, Roan and the mysterious gentleman.


End file.
